Jack Holden Vause
by PipexVauseman
Summary: Baby Vause. Post Litchfield
1. Chapter 1

Once they had decided they were going to be together after prison they had started to plan for the future. Piper didn't want to wing it with Alex anymore, and prison was filled with time to kill.

Polly and Larry's brief fling had ended with Polly making amends with Pete and Larry moving to Seattle for a writing job. Polly had begged Piper for forgiveness, stating loneliness, postpartum depression, and a temporary lapse in judgement and sanity as the cause of her poor decisions. She couldn't lose Piper. She was her best friend, business partner, and godmother of her son. Piper agreed but they were never as close as they once were.

Seeing pictures of Finn made Piper ache. She wanted a baby of her own. The urge to be a mother was hitting her hard. When she brought it up to Alex the brunette had choked on her coffee and sputtered, saying _NO _without hesitation. The next time Alex saw Piper come back from visitation her eyes were watery. Alex knew it was because Polly inadvertently made that baby fever even worse.

She had disappointed the blonde so much in her life, she owed it to her to at least think about it. When Piper came in from the track after a long run to clear her head Alex had pulled her in the chapel.

"I'll think about it."

Piper's forehead scrunched in confusion. "What?"

"I'm afraid I'm too tainted of a person to raise an innocent thing. I don't know the first thing about children, I'm a ruthless pragmatist. But it's what you want, and I want you. So I'll think about it."

Relief and love washed over Piper's face.

"Are you sure?"

"No," Alex chuckled, "but give me some time."

Piper pulled Alex in and kissed her deeply, pouring her love into it.

When Alex was released she was in overdrive to get their life set up by the time Piper was out, a short 6 more months. She bought a bar and had it up and running, a quick hit in the area. She purchased an apartment and filled it with necessities knowing Piper would make it feel like a home.

Alex helped ease Piper into the life they'd be sharing and they helped each other adjust back to life out of a penitentiary. A year later, Nicky was released. They had stayed close, exchanging letters, going once a month to visitation, and offering her a job once she was released.

Alex had overheard Piper and Polly talking about the possibility of opening a retail store of their own instead of pitching to Barney's every 6 months. On Piper's birthday she had dramatically presented her girlfriend with a Manila envelope, 2 small velvet boxes, and a gift bag.

"For you, my dear."

Piper beamed, "Is this why you've been so distracted?"

Alex smirked, "You have no idea."

Piper started with the envelope, the curiosity driving her crazy. She pulled out a stack of papers, skimming through them, not quite sure what she was looking at.

"Thank you?"

Alex's deep voice cackled out a laugh.

"Nicky is using her inheritance to buy me out of the bar. She's taking over. Lorna is getting out soon and she thought it'd be good for them to have a joint project, something they could own together to start a life, like us."

"Why? You love that place."

"I do, that's why I'm selling it to someone I trust. Besides, I needed the funds for your second present."

"Holy shit, Alex how expensive is it if you had to sell the bar?!"

Alex extended her hand, "Come with me and I'll show you."

She picked up the gift bag and 2 boxes, leading Piper outside to a cab. They drove about 10 minutes and the cab stopped at the address Alex had given. Piper didn't recognize it, but it was obviously the right place since Alex handed some bills to the cab driver and got out, leading Piper again.

They stood on the sidewalk in front of some buildings under construction. Piper looked around, her face scrunching up in confusion.

"What are we doing here?"

Alex handed her one of the boxes, "Maybe this will help you figure it out."

Piper's hands trembled. Usually she could read Alex like a book, making surprising her virtually impossible. Today was not one of those times.

Inside was a key. She looked at Alex, waiting for an explanation. Alex said nothing, she simply handed Piper the second box. Inside was a ring. Her jaw dropped. Alex's voice cut into her confused thoughts.

"A bar isn't really the type of business to have when you want a family. It's good money, but I'm gone on the weekends and late at night. When I offered it to Nicky she jumped on it, and..."

Piper cut her off, "A family?"

Alex smiled at her and nervously adjusted her glasses, "Yeah, kid. A family. We're basically married anyway. We wouldn't even need a ceremony, just signing a couple documents at city hall. I mean, unless you want one."

"Married?"

Alex handed her the last gift, which Piper was too stunned to remember. She fumbled, pulling out from under the gift wrapping a small white onesie with the words "my mom's cooler than your mom" printed on the front.

Tears started falling from her eyes and she asked, "What's the key for?"

Alex chuckled, "I tell you I decided I'm ready to have a kid and that's your question?"

She turned Piper to look at the buildings in front of them.

"A bar isn't family friendly, but a book store and a soap shop are. The left is gonna be my book store, the right is Popi."

Piper didn't think her jaw could drop any lower. She was wrong. She sobbed tears of joy and practically tackled Alex, her hands in her hair pulling her in for a kiss.

"You... Are so... Sweet," she said between kisses. She could feel Alex's smile against her lips. "Thank you, Alex. Thank you." She started crying harder.

Alex hushed her and wiped her tears away.

"I just want you to be happy."

"You have no idea how happy I am."

In vitro fertilization had advanced to the point where they could both provide a sample and use donor sperm to make their child as close to a genetic combination as possible. Alex was hesitant, not wanting to give any of her DNA to an innocent child, the fear of corrupting it still hovering over her.

"Do you know why I changed my name to Vause?"

"Because we got married and you're a formal debutante."

Piper ignored Alex's sarcasm and wink.

"Because this world could use a break from Chapmans. Because it's your name and your mother's name. Because it reminds me of strength and love. Because that's what you are, and that's what this baby will be, by name and genetic makeup. There's no one who would do what you have for me, or loved me like you do. If you love this baby half as much as you love me, it'll be the happiest kid in the world."

During the pregnancy, Alex took care of Piper physically and Piper cared for Alex emotionally.

When the time came for Piper to push their child out Alex fidgeted by her side, still not confident in herself. She had told Piper she was ready for a baby but she would probably always doubt herself.

On the last push the doctor placed the screaming pink bundle on Piper's chest.

"It's a boy!"

Alex looked down at her wife and their baby. He had Piper's golden hair and bright blue eyes. He was perfect. She moved to touch him and he grabbed her finger and quieted. Tears started to roll down her face.

She kissed the top of his head, "I love you," she whispered. She straightened out and kissed Piper gently on the lips, "and I love you."

Piper had never seen Alex look so happy.

When the nurse took him to get cleaned, dressed, and a diaper on, Alex hovered. She didn't want to let him out of her sight. The nurse noticed her and smiled.

"First one?"

"Mhm."

"Well here you go, mama," she handed Alex the baby.

Piper watched Alex fall even deeper in love with their son, just from looking down at him in her arms.

"Ok, ladies," the nurse said, "what's the name?"

Piper was too tired to speak. She locked eyes on Alex who smiled at her before looking at the nurse, "My son's name is Jack Holden Vause."


	2. Chapter 2

Alex had set up the nursery a few weeks before Piper's due date, so when they came home from the hospital Piper walked to it to set him down in his crib.

"Where are you taking my baby?"

Piper turned around to see Alex smirking behind her.

"To his bed?" she answered, confused.

"Don't put him in there, he's so tiny."

Alex's attempt at Bambi eyes made Piper laugh.

"Well what am I gonna do with him, Al? He's asleep. We can't hold him all day."

Alex walked closer to her, "Why not?" She smiled shyly.

Piper's heart was melting all over again. She handed her wife their son. Alex cradled him in her arms and leaned forward to gently kiss Piper.

"I love you, Pipes." Her eyes glowed. "You tired?"

Piper nodded.

"Let's go take a nap." If Piper's happy place was the shower, Alex's was the bed.

Piper woke up several hours later. She slowly opened her eyes, feeling Alex stroking her hair. She was careful not to stir so Alex wouldn't realize she was awake, wanting to watch her unguarded with Jack.

Alex was laying in bed next to Piper, her left arm absent-mindedly playing with her wife's blonde hair, right hand holding up her book, nuzzling her son on her chest.

He let out a small whine and started to squirm. Alex set her book down and rubbed his back, kissing the top of his head, and inhaling his newborn scent. Her left hand had come to rest with a few blonde strands wrapped around her fingers while she rubbed Jack's back. He sighed and settled, Alex smirked.

"So smug," Piper smiled.

Alex jumped, not realizing she was being watched.

"Jesus, Piper! You almost gave me a fuckin heart attack," she whispered in a strained voice.

Piper chuckled, "We're gonna have to do something about that language."

She reached her hand out to stroke his blonde hair.

"Pretty cute, right?"

Alex smiled at them, "Of course, he looks like you."

"Do we really have to go back to work?" Piper whined.

Alex laughed, "It's been 3 months, Pipes."

"I don't want to leave him."

"You don't have to."

Piper's head shot back to Alex.

"What?"

"Let's go inside."

Polly was waiting, Alex had called her earlier asking her to meet at the store for Piper's surprise.

"Pol? What's going on?"

Polly and Alex smiled.

"Look in the back, Pipes."

Piper walked behind the counter towards their offices and saw it had been remodeled. Alex had a contractor come in and knock the wall down between them. Their desks were now closer, sharing the space where Piper's office had been. What used to be Polly's office was now an area blocked off with baby gates, some play pens, toys, 2 rocking chairs, and a changing table.

Alex and Piper walked in behind her. Alex lowered Jack's car seat, looking at their boy sleeping inside.

"Day care is expensive, and I knew you wouldn't want to leave him."

"It's great, Piper. I've been bringing Finn." Polly touched Alex's arm, "Thank you, again. So, so much, Alex."

Alex smirked, "Wow, Alex? Not Supercunt today?"

"Al, this is... When did you? How?"

Alex couldn't reply because Piper had walked over and kissed her hard. She smiled into it.

They were enjoying their normal life. Business was going great for both of them. Piper had Jack at work, Alex was next door. They took their breaks together. Polly said the whole thing was disgusting but Piper knew she was losing her animosity towards Alex.

The blonde reached over the baby gate to lift her son up, placing him on her hip. A month shy of his first birthday and he was walking everywhere. Normally she would have him hold her hand, but they were going to cross the street to the coffee shop and she got nervous having him in crowds and around cars.

"We're gonna surprise Alex with some coffee from across the street, you want anything?"

"No. Some juice for Finn, maybe. There's cash in my bag."

"Ok, I'll be back in a few."

Polly waved her away, not able to look up from the documents she was reviewing at her desk.

Piper walked across the street with Jack babbling on her side, oblivious to the man in the car parked outside her store that was staring at her.


	3. Chapter 3

Larry sat outside Popi, trying to build the courage to walk inside when he saw Piper come out, a baby on her hip. He had blonde hair too, but there was no way she had a kid, right? He couldn't tell if it was the same color blonde from so far away. Maybe Pete and Polly had another. He knew they had reconciled, it was a possibility.

He watched her look both ways, then cross the street headed for the coffee shop ahead, looking down and laughing at the animated boy. He saw the love in her eyes when she looked at him. Did she have a kid?

x

As they walked under the coffee shop awning, thunder cracked. Piper stepped inside as it started to rain. She put Jack down and pulled her phone out. His hand wrapped around her finger.

It rang once before Alex picked up.

"Hey, Pipes."

"Someone's eager," she smiled at how quickly Alex answered.

"In more than one way."

Piper could feel her smirk through the phone.

"So what's up, kid? You call to hear my sexy voice? You could just walk a few feet and see me, ya know. One of the benefits of owning our own businesses."

"Actually, I was taking our son to get you a surprise. Coffee from across the street."

"Ya know, you lose that element of surprise when you tell me what said surprise is," she drawled.

"Ha. Ha. It started raining and we don't have our coats."

"Oh, Piper. What am I gonna do with you?"

She smiled, "Bring us an umbrella and a kiss."

"Just one?"

"Get over here. We miss you."

"On my way."

Piper smiled again, pocketing her phone and moving into the line with Jack. She knelt down next to him, pushing his hair back.

"You want some milk, baby?"

He nodded yes, then started sucking his thumb. Gently she pulled it out of his mouth. Alex didn't care if he did it, but Piper was worried about his teeth growing crooked.

She straightened out, asking for the coffee, milk, and juice. As she was loading her order into a drink carrier she heard a voice behind her that was familiar but she couldn't place.

"Piper?"

Turning, she saw Larry.

x

Larry followed Piper into the coffee shop. He watched her put the boy down, hold his hand, and call someone. He could only hear her half of the conversation.

_Taking our son?_ So the boy was hers. He looked at him, suddenly compelled forward. When she started gathering her order he stepped closer and spoke.

"Piper?"

She turned around, shock obvious on her face.

"Larry?!"

He didn't notice her look away, towards the door. He was staring at the little boy in front of him. He had dropped his mother's hand and walked behind her, hiding behind her leg from the stranger in front of him. His arm wrapped around her leg, holding onto her jeans. His thumb went back into his mouth. Larry could only see one eye peaking out from behind her and the top of his ruffled blonde hair. He had Piper's sparkly blue eyes.

Larry was in a trance, reaching down to touch the blonde head when the boy looked up suddenly. His face broke into a huge grin and he ran out from behind Piper.

"Mama!" he screamed.

"There's my boy."

Larry turned to see _Alex Vause_ bend down and scoop the boy up. Kissing him all over his face, making him giggle. She closed her eyes, hugging him close, breathing in his scent. His arms were around her neck, hugging her back just as tightly. It looked like they hadn't seen each other in weeks, not the 3 hours it actually was since they'd parted for work.

When Alex opened her eyes she looked at Piper. She could see panic all over her face. She looked where Piper's eyesight traveled and saw _Larry Bloom_.

x

"Larry?!"

Even though she was shocked to see her ex fiancé, the magnetic pull between her and her wife pulled her gaze up when the door opened.

Alex walked in pulling her hood off and shaking the rain out of her hair. Piper heard Jack yell for Alex and run from her side to his mother. She watched Alex scoop him up and her family get lost in their usual love affair.

Alex's eyes finally opened and locked onto Piper, like they usually did. She had always been able to read Piper and today wasn't any different, of course she saw Piper's panic stricken face and noticed the source of the panic..._ Larry Bloom_.

x

Larry Bloom? _Larry fucking Bloom?_ And he was standing near her family? What the fuck?

She immediately scowled, "Oh, fuck no."

"Alex!"

Alex covered the boy's ears and kissed his head. "Sorry, Jacky."

"That's your baby?"

Alex glared back at Larry and his question.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to live thousands of miles away?"

"I'm in the city for work. I heard Piper and Polly had opened a store. I wanted to see it."

"It's over there."

"Yeah, I saw Piper come in and wanted to talk to her. And I saw your baby..."

His voice trailed off as he looked at the boy again. How could he have missed the color of the blonde hair? It was Piper's. And the eyes. It was uncanny. Without thinking he reached out to touch the golden blonde locks that hung in loose curls on his forehead.

Alex jerked back holding Jack away from him and Piper stepped forward between them.

"Stay away from my family," she said in a low tone, making her words sound even more menacing.

She turned back to Alex and took Jack. Alex handed her the umbrella and looked back at Larry. She took a deep breath and scowled, trying to control her anger and language in front of her son.

Calmly she spoke, "I don't care if you want to talk to Polly. That's her business, but call her if that's the case. That's my business next to my wife's. And yeah, that's my wife." She pointed at Piper. "And that's my son." She pointed at Jack. "Don't come near them again."


	4. Chapter 4

Piper opened the umbrella covering her and Jack from the rain. Alex pulled her hood up and stepped next to them, her hand on the small of Piper's back, gently propelling her forward.

"Go ahead, Pipes. You two stay dry."

Piper would have argued there was room for all of them but she knew Alex wouldn't hear it. She was protective of Piper when it was just the two of them, but since their family had expanded she had become almost OCD.

"Ok, mama bear."

They walked back in Popi. Piper shook the umbrella out and leaned it next to the front door.

"Hi, Jean."

Alex waved at the girl behind the counter before walking around her to Piper and Polly's office.

Piper put Jack down, not needing to watch him in the store, knowing he'd run after Alex, following her to the back.

_This was going to be an interesting day,_ she thought to herself. She watched Alex walk around the corner and slump in the seat in front of Piper's desk, groaning.

Polly looked up from the paperwork she was still working on with a puzzled look.

"Don't tell me you started arguing in the 5 minutes you were gone."

Alex just shook her head no.

"It's a long story," Piper sighed, sitting at her desk.

"Ayix!" Finn called out, excited to see her.

"Hey, buddy. Has Jack been good today?"

"Yeah, he's a good baby."

She smiled. Jack stood next to her, laying his head on her thigh. She brushed his hair back with her hand.

"You want to play with Finny?"

He shook his head no.

"Come here, muffin."

She picked him up, sitting him on her lap. He leaned into her, his chest against her chest and tangled his right hand up in her hair, his left hand up to his mouth sucking his thumb.

"Jack," Piper started to lecture him about sucking his thumb again.

"Leave him be, Pipes. He's only a baby once."

"Enabler."

Alex just smirked.

"He's a good baby," she said, quoting Finn.

Piper laughed.

"Ok, you're not fighting," Polly looked between them, "so what's with all the sighing?"

Alex rubbed Jack's back and could feel him relaxing, probably falling asleep. She looked at the clock on the wall and noticed it was almost his nap time.

"We ran into someone at the coffee shop."

"Jesus, Piper! Just tell me, don't drag it out."

Jean stuck her hand around the corner, "There's a man here asking for you two."

Alex frowned knowing immediately who it was. She stood up, stepping over the baby gate, laying Jack down in his playpen.

She followed Polly out to the front and saw Larry standing near the front door, looking at all the products lining the walls.

Polly stopped walking, "Larry?"

"Are you fucking deaf," Alex barked at him, "I told you not to come in here."

Piper was behind her, a hand on her shoulder, attempting to calm her down before a scene was started in their business.

"I know, I was just curious. About the store... The kids..."

"You can be curious all you want," Piper started, "that doesn't mean you have the right to barge in."

They all looked at the baby monitor in Piper's hand when they heard a phone ringing over it.

"Is this who you ran into at the coffee shop?" Polly looked back to Piper and Alex.

Piper nodded.

"Look, Larry," Polly continued, "I know we were friends at one point and you really helped me with Finn when he was born, but Pete will lose his shit if he knows you showed up here."

"Can I see him?"

Polly sighed. Larry did help her with her son. They were close. She couldn't blame him for being curious and wanting to see him. But her relationship with Pete was still rocky, and one of the causes was now standing in front of her.

"Ok."

"Polly!" Piper yelled at her and frowned, knowing the risk she was taking.

They heard crying over the monitor. It wasn't the toddler crying of Finn. Piper started moving to the back when they heard Jack calling for Alex over the speaker.

"Mama," he whined, "Mama."

"He wants you," she looked at Alex.

Alex stood still, assessing the situation, wondering if she should leave Piper and Polly alone with Larry. Jack's crying snapped her out of her thoughts, she glared at Larry and walked to the back.

"You can see Finn, Larry." Polly said quietly, "It'll be fine, Piper." She turned back to Larry, "Just wait for Alex to get Jack. I don't think she wants you around them."

The store phone rang and Jean answered it. Piper, Polly, and Larry stood awkwardly in silence. They could hear Alex on the monitor.

"What's wrong, baby?"

"Mama," he sounded sniffly and tired.

"It's for you," Jean said, holding the receiver out for Piper.

"Hello?"

"Yo, blondie," Nicky said, "I called your woman but she didn't answer her cell so I called the book store and Poussey said she'd stepped out. She with you?"

"Yeah, she's here."

"You guys busy or do you wanna grab lunch? I have a surprise for you."

"Well isn't this day just full of surprises," Piper said sarcastically.

"Huh?"

"Nothing. Text me where you want to meet, we actually need to get out of here for a while."

"Will do. Bring your gremlin."

Piper handed the receiver back to Jean and walked back around the corner, sticking her head in like Jean had.

"Al, Nicky called. We're gonna meet her for lunch."

Alex nodded her head, "I'll grab your stuff."

She picked up her cell phone from Piper's desk and her wife's and son's coats. She walked back to the front, diaper bag over one shoulder, Jack laying on the other.

She didn't look at Larry again, afraid she would lose her temper, but they could all feel the tension radiating off her. She knelt down, standing Jack up in front of her. Piper took her coat, slipping it on while Alex pulled Jack's arms through his hooded sweatshirt, zipping it up.

"This is weird," Larry observed.

"No shit," Piper huffed.

"No, I mean... Seeing you two with him. He looks just like you. And it's like you belong together."

"We do," Alex scowled.

Jack whimpered and she relaxed her face. She smoothed his wavy hair, smiling at him. She might have been irritated from seeing Larry but she didn't want her son to pick up on it.

"How old is he?"

"Almost one," she replied. "Let's go, Pipes."

Alex stood up, holding Jack's hand, leading her family out. Piper grabbed the umbrella next to the door. It had stopped raining but she didn't want to be unprepared again.

Piper looked back at Polly before walking out the door, "You gonna be ok, Pol?"

"Yeah, I'll see you later."

Piper nodded and closed the door behind them.

x

Polly led Larry to the back.

"Wow. It's like you have a day care in your office."

"Alex designed it for when Piper was gonna come back to work. She knew she wouldn't want to leave Jack with a stranger, or leave him period for that matter."

"It's so weird seeing them with a baby."

Polly laughed and nodded her head, "It was weirder to see Alex with a pregnant Piper. She's really proven herself. They adore him."

"He looks just like Piper."

"He looks like Alex when he's talking. His hands fly all over the place." She smiled thinking about the little boy, "His eyebrows do the exaggerated movements like her and he's already got the little smirk down."

"How is he... Is that nature vs nurture?"

"I'm not sure. They both gave a sample when they wanted to do IVF. He's kind of a mix of both of them."

Larry looked at Finn playing quietly with some crayons at a little desk in his play area. A few weeks ago Alex heard him telling Polly he wanted a desk like her and the next day when she showed up for work she saw one was set up with a couple little chairs and a drawing pad and coloring supplies.

"She really stepped up. For both of us. I like her," she smiled at the memory. "Hey, Finn," he looked up from his doodle, "come here, I want you to meet someone."

He walked to the edge of the baby gate, smiling shyly.

"This is Larry."

Polly lifted him up and held him so Larry could see him closer.

"Hi buddy."

"Ayix calls me buddy." He looked around, realizing she wasn't there anymore. "Where's Ayix?"

"She went out with Pipi."

"Jack too?"

"Yes, Jack too." Polly looked at Larry, explaining, "We bring the boys to work every day. They're really close."

"I love Ayix's baby."

"Alex's baby?" Larry's eyebrows shot up.

"He's a mama's boy."

"I never would have thought of her as the maternal type."

"None of us did, not even her. Well, Piper maybe. But she's always seen something in her the rest of us hadn't. I guess it's just finally coming out."

"They got married?"

"Yeah. They're happy." Polly smiled sadly at Larry.

Larry focused his attention back on the little boy in Polly's arms.

"He's big."

"It's those Harper genes."

"Is Pete around more?"

"Yeah. Alex opened a bar when she first got out," she didn't want to say 'of prison' in front of her son, so she hesitated before continuing, "She gave him a job as GM. He works nights and weekends, but he gets to party still and comes home at a reasonably decent hour, and doesn't feel the need to fly off to Asia or Africa to explore volcanoes or chase big game."

"That sounds like Alex," Larry laughed.

"Yeah," Polly smiled, "they kind of bonded. Wanderlust spirits, I guess. We all go on vacation every 6 months or so. Get that adventure out of their systems so they don't get stir crazy."

She felt uncomfortable talking about her husband with Larry, the man she cheated on him with, but she felt he deserved the truth.

"He likes his job. He can be an adolescent party boy and still come home to his family. We're grateful Alex is in our life. She sold the bar when she started these stores, but told her friend who took over to keep him on."

"Can I hold him?" Larry asked, looking again at Finn.

Polly held Finn out to him. Larry bounced him.

"I bet you don't remember me."

Finn shook his head no.

Larry felt a pang of jealousy. Alex had married Piper, had a baby with her, given her the life she wanted. She still took her on trips, everyone loved her and was grateful to have her. She was the anti-Larry. Not boring, able to provide, no longer causing drama. Even Polly and Pete were benefiting from having her around. It sounded like she had taken Larry's position and made everyone's lives better.

He sighed.

"Is it bad I'm a little envious?"

"Of what?" Polly looked at him confused.

"Alex."

She had a sad smile on her face again, "Weren't you always?"

"I guess so," he laughed.

x

When the door closed behind them Alex let go of Jack's hand and let him walk a few steps ahead of them. Piper had the umbrella in one hand and took Alex's with the other, feeling the warmth Jack left behind.

They walked in silence till Jack started skipping and jumping into the puddles the rain had left behind.

"Jack," Alex started to tell him to stay out of them, seeing his pants getting soaked.

"Leave him be, he's only a baby once," Piper said smirking, throwing Alex's earlier words back at her.

"He's gonna get pneumonia."

"So dramatic," Piper laughed, relieving some of the tension Larry had caused between them. "There's a change of clothes in his bag. Let him play. A few puddles won't get him sick."

Alex huffed. Piper looked at her. Her shoulders were still tense and she was frowning.

"Is that face because of the puddles or because of Larry."

Alex's lips pulled into a tight smile, "Maybe a little bit of both."

Piper smiled at her, stroking her interlaced fingers.

"He'll be gone by the time we get back. I'll tell Polly to tell him to call next time."

"I don't want there to be a next time," Alex admittedly quietly.

Piper studied her again, a realization washing over her, "Wait, you're not jealous are you?"

Alex shrugged.

"I don't want him around our family either. That chapter of my life is closed, and it wasn't closed pleasantly. I have no desire to catch up with him, or be friends for that matter. I love you, and our family. You gave me hope and happiness again. You're my everything."

She could see Alex relax at her words. She unlaced their fingers and wrapped her arm around Piper's waist, pulling her closer to kiss the top of her head.

"So did you make up meeting Nicky to get us out of there, because I wouldn't be upset if you did."

Piper laughed, "No, she called saying she had a surprise for us."

"That sounds ominous."

Piper laughed again and didn't stop Alex from pulling Jack away from the next puddle they approached. She knew her wife needed their comfort.

Alex placed him on her hip, kissing his head too, and sighed again, this time content.


	5. Chapter 5

They walked in looking for Nicky's trademark rat's nest hair.

"You see her?"

"No."

"Not like you could miss that mess. Or her voice."

Alex smirked as Piper smacked her forearm.

"Here," she said, passing Jack to Piper, "take this kid if you're gonna be swatting at me. He's heavy as shit."

He had fallen asleep leaning against Alex's arm while she cradled him on her hip.

"He's a precious gift," Piper kissed his head, "and he's gonna be _mad_ as shit when he wakes up and sees you put him down."

"He survives at night."

"Look at this face," she stroked his cheek, "how could you ever disappoint this boy?"

"I couldn't." Alex wiggled dramatically, shaking off the cramp in her arm, making her wife giggle.

The brunette took her son back from Piper's arms, nestling him over her shoulder, against her neck, and breathed in his baby scent.

"Jesus, you get softer every time I see you," Nicky spoke behind them. She'd come out from the bathroom a moment earlier and had heard Alex's comment. She knew she wouldn't have to wait long to return the sarcasm.

Alex smirked again and Piper looked at her wife, her eyes full of adoration.

"You two are gonna make me sick."

"Was your surprise this delightful banter? Because I can get this from you any day," Alex drawled.

"Don't get your panties twisted, Vause."

Nicky's dismissive look turned into a warm smile when she saw Jack. She ruffled his hair and his face scrunched up the way Piper's did when she was being pulled from her sleep. He nestled his face closer into Alex's neck and clung to her. She shushed him while she rubbed his back. He settled at his mother's voice and touch like he had since the day he was born.

Nicky rolled her eyes.

"So soft you're malleable," she said before waving them forward, leading the group to a private room in the back of the pub.

They could hear Lorna's excited chatter as they got closer, "He's adorable, you're gonna love him."

They stopped walking.

"Red?" Piper stammered.

Alex's mouth dropped open, "Holy fuck."

"When did you..."

Alex stepped to the closest chair and sat down, rubbing Jack's back to calm her nerves.

"I can't take any more surprises today. At least this one is pleasant," she laughed.

"Good to see you girls too," Red smiled.

Piper rushed over to her, hugging her close.

"I haven't seen you since..."

"Before my slocking?" Red offered.

"Yeah," Piper said quietly, looking down.

"I asked for the transfer, I wanted to keep my girls safe."

"No one would tell us where you'd gone."

"And you didn't write," Alex added gruffly. She'd spent a long time hearing heart break over Red from Piper, Morello, and especially Nicky.

Red nodded her head sadly, "Things were a little crazy before..."

Alex huffed.

"And..." she hesitated, twisting a handkerchief in her hands nervously, "And, I wanted to go straight before I was around my family again. Give you all a chance to move on with your lives, the right way. And look," she took in the group around her.

Nicky had her arm draped over Lorna's shoulders. Piper sat next to Alex, their baby was in Alex's lap. He was once again resting chest to chest with his mother, sleeping peacefully against her.

"I was right. Look how far you've all come. You're families now. Real families. And you have careers. Successful lives. Legitimate businesses. No drugs. No crime. It was worth it," tears started running from her once wet eyes.

"Hey," Nicky wiped a tear away, "we're not mad. We were just worried about you. And we missed you."

She looked around the table nodding her head, encouraging the others to agree.

"Yeah, Red," Lorna caught on quickly, "we missed you terribly, but you're here now." She squeezed her hand.

Piper, Nicky, and Lorna all took turns hugging Red again. Alex sat back, watching them.

"You were always a real family," she said. "Sure, you tried to starve Piper out, and you took away my dinner and made me rub your feet for giving her some bread," she cringed, then laughed at the memory, "but her mom might still be worse."

"She's not exaggerating," Piper laughed.

"I wasn't ever really part of this family," Alex continued "but I know you two got close when she took over your bunk," Alex motioned at Piper with her head, unable to talk with her hands holding Jack, "and I always wanted to tell you thank you. You were there for my wife when I wasn't, and I might not have my family if it wasn't for yours."

Red smiled and nodded her head in respect.

"Ok, enough with this mushy shit," Nicky wiped her eyes, "wake that baby up so Red can meet him."

"Let the boy sleep," Red looked at him lovingly.

"You want to hold him?" Piper asked.

"Once he's awake and gotten used to me. I don't think it would do him much good to wake up in a stranger's arms," she laughed. They could see her face sober as she thought, "I've missed the feel of a rebenok in my arms."

Alex curled one of his golden locks around her finger, "Moya lyubov."

"What's that?" Lorna looked around confused.

"I've missed holding a baby," Red explained.

Nicky sat back in her chair, "And you? What the fuck did you say? And _when_ in the _fuck_ did you learn Russian?"

Alex shrugged.

"Miss modesty all of a sudden," Piper rolled her eyes. "It doesn't phase me anymore. I'm not even sure how many languages she knows. Honestly, I don't think she does either."

"We traveled a bit," Alex smirked. "You pick up bits here and there."

"You think she ever makes some of that shit up? Or starts blabbering in Klingon just to impress you?" Nicky said.

They all laughed and his mother's booming chuckle started stirring Jack once again from his sleep.

Piper studied Alex closely, as if inspecting her would reveal some answer, "At first, I kind of did." She looked around her conspiratorially, then her eyes landed back on Alex's smug, smirking face, "But one day I realized you're just frustratingly brilliant, my love."

Piper stroked her hair and Alex winked at her.

Lorna's confused look came back. "Well?" She held her hands out to Alex, as if asking for an explanation to be placed in them.

Alex's eyebrows raised, "Well, what?"

"Frustratingly brilliant at times, and a regular dolt at others," it was Nicky's turn to smirk. She knew what her girlfriend was trying to ask, "What did you say, Sir Isaac Newton?"

"My love," Piper said, holding Alex's gaze, "she called him 'my love.'"

Alex smiled and nodded her head in approval. Piper looked back at the women sitting around them and saw Red looking proud, Lorna satisfied with her answer, and Nicky shocked.

"I'm gonna have to take some fucking night classes or something," she shook her head. "Being around these two," she shook her finger between Alex and Piper, "is like being at a Mensa meeting. They've gotten even more annoying since you saw them last."

Jack was starting to wake up from all the noise around him. His face scrunched up like his mother's again.

"Like that blonde hair's not enough to let you know they didn't buy him from somebody," Nicky rolled her eyes. "That face look familiar, Ma?"

Red nodded, "Blondie made it any time this one would wake her up." She nodded at Alex as she said it, making her smile. "But then as soon as her eyes opened and she saw who it was..."

As if on cue, Jack opened his eyes slowly, looking up at the mother who was holding him close. As the sleep wore off, his eyes focused and her image became clearer.

Alex spoke in a low hum, not wanting to startle him from his rest, "Hey, Jacky boy."

His face broke into a grin that showed off his dimples and made his eyes sparkle.

Red held her hand to her mouth and drew in a breath, "It's like déjà vu. I feel like I'm going back in time. That's the exact face... And the eyes..."

Alex smiled warmly at her son, knowing the effect he had on the people in their life. She had been worried about having a mini Alex, but this boy was all Piper. Secretly she thought it made her love him even more.

"I told you he was adorable," Lorna said proudly.

He yawned and leaned against Alex's chest again, a small smirk on his face.

"See that shit eating grin though," Nicky pointed to his lips.

Piper nodded, "He knows he's cute. And he knows how to work the smirk. His last name's Vause for a reason."

Alex winked at her wife again, before pressing her lips to her son's head. "We got good genes, don't we Jacky?"

He nodded his head against her. She picked him up and sat him in front of her on the edge of the table, smoothing his wavy hair down and unzipping his jacket. As Alex was straightening out his shirt Jack's thumb went back in his mouth.

Piper pulled it out before she spoke to him, "Can you say hi to Lorna, Jack?"

He looked over at her, "Hi Orna."

"Well hello there, Mr. Handsome."

"And what about Nicky?" Piper continued.

He turned his head so he could see her, "Hi Ninny."

Alex cackled manically at this. His baby pronunciation was often a great source of amusement to her, with Nicky's name being one of her favorites.

"Who's the dolt now, Ninny?" she said sarcastically with a wag of her eyebrows.

"Still you," Nicky said before turning her attention to Jack. "Yo! How's it hanging, Jack Sparrow?"

"I not Jack Speddow, my name's Jack Vause!" he laughed in his baby chuckle, then burst out into giggles when Nicky tickled his sides.

Alex repositioned him so his feet were pointed at Nicky and his back was to her, fully sitting on the table instead of sitting on the edge. She gently pushed his back, making him slide on his butt to Nicky. She held him how Alex had, her hands on his legs, feet hanging off the edge of the table.

He looked back over his shoulder at Piper, "Who's 'at, mommy?"

"That's Nicky's mom, baby."

He turned back to Nicky, asking for confirmation with his eyes.

"This is my mom, Red."

He looked at her closely, "She's not red, she's pink."

Piper put her head down on the table, "I guess he got my foot in mouth too," she said, her voice muffled.

"He's a baby, he'll grow out of that. You're a lost cause," Alex smiled, rubbing her back.

Nicky was still laughing, "No, her _name_ is Red."

"Red is a color." He said, sounding very sure of himself. He looked back at Alex, confused. "Mama, red's a color." He turned to Nicky and pointed to her shirt, "Red."

Red looked at the group in front of her, her eyes staying on Alex's as she finally spoke, "You are all my daughters." She slowly held her hand out and gently brushed his hair back, tucking some loose waves around his ear, "You can call me Babushka, little one."

"Bushka," he said, testing it out.

"Better than I would have done, Sparrow," Nicky said smiling. "This is a special day," her eyes grew, mischief behind them, "you want ice cream for lunch?"

His face brightened again and his hands shot in the air, "Yes!"

"You need real food for lunch, Jack," Piper said, "then ice cream."

His face fell and Nicky whispered in his ear. She turned him so he was facing Piper and he leaned back against her, hanging his head sadly. A pout formed on his lips and Nicky mirrored him.

"P'ease, mommy," he whined, "p'eeeeeease."

Piper shot Nicky a dirty look while Alex bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"Please, mommy," Nicky said with a sad look on her face, speaking dramatically, "give the _poor boy_ some ice cream." She held her hands up as if she was praying.

"P'ease, mommy," Jack started again, holding his hands out.

Nicky whispered in his ear again and he dropped his shoulders and looked at Piper sadly, like she'd broken his heart. His eyes were melting any resolve she had on not giving her son diabetes by the time he reached kindergarten.

"He's only a baby once," Alex repeated her earlier words in a whisper so Jack wouldn't hear he was winning this battle.

He continued with his performance and Red laughed seeing Piper conflicted, "Finally, she gets a taste of her own Bambi eyes."

"Ok," Piper relented, and Jacked cheered, "but you have to eat real food too, not just junk."

Jack continued hooting and climbed on the table, happily stomping his feet, "Ice cweam, ice cweam!"

Piper pulled him down and sat him in the high chair next to her she assumed Lorna had asked for, "Haven't even gotten sugar yet and you're already a Tasmanian Devil."

"He's got your moves, Pipes."

Red looked at him, her eyes full of affection, "There is no price too high to see your children smile."

Jack looked up at Piper. She saw her smile on her son's face, "Thank you, mommy."

"Tell Nicky thank you too, ya con artist."

"Thank you, Ninny."

"Yeah, thanks Ninny," Alex said. He was bound to be flying off the walls soon and he hadn't slept very long, a crash was imminent.

Nicky couldn't smile any bigger if she tried.

"So why'd you guys need to get out of work so fast?" Lorna asked.

Piper and Alex both groaned, reminded of the earlier drama.

"I think I need some wine," Piper said.

Alex laughed and put her arm around Piper's shoulders, hugging her. Maybe they'd just take the rest of the day off.


	6. Chapter 6

It was Friday evening. They had finished the rest of the week in peace, no more surprises or unexpected visitors. Alex's phone lit up with 2 texts from Piper.

**We have a couple things to sign**

**Can you take the boys while we finish up this deal?**

She loved when Piper made deals. It was sexy seeing her work. She smiled as she typed her reply.

**I love it when you talk dirty. ;)**

Her phone beeped a second later.

**Jack's cuteness helped reel them in. They like the whole "family business" angle**

Alex stood up but waited to put her jacket on.

**Are you sure you want me to take the ace up your sleeve?**

She could see the bubbles pop up on her phone immediately, signaling Piper writing a response.

**You know Polly needs quiet when she wheels and deals**

Alex grabbed her leather jacket and slipped it on. It wasn't raining today so she didn't need her hooded sweatshirt to wear underneath.

**OMW**

She passed Poussey on her way out of her office.

"I'm gonna go grab the boys, I'll be right back. You can head out early when I get back, if you want. Not much activity right now."

Poussey saluted her, "Thanks, boss."

Alex walked to her wife's store next door, thinking to herself for the thousandth time that she should just have a contractor come in and smash the wall between the buildings, connecting them. _That would kill resale though._ She shook her head, clearing her mind of her thoughts.

Jean looked up and smiled at her as she walked in the door. She waved on her way to the back. She could hear Piper and Polly laughing and talking with two other voices.

"Oh there she is," Piper said, smiling warmly at her wife.

"Thanks, Alex," Polly smiled too, obviously grateful she was taking their sons.

"No problem." She leaned over the baby gate and lifted Finn up, "Go get your jacket, buddy."

Jack had his hands up in the air, opening and closing them, signaling he wanted his mother to lift him.

"Me too, mama."

"Yes, you too."

Piper touched Alex on the small of the back. She turned and took her son's jacket Piper was holding out to her.

"Thanks, Al."

"No problem, kid," Alex said with a wink. Her face turned into a devilish smirk and she spoke in a whisper, "Gouge them."

Piper giggled, shaking her head.

x

Piper looked at the clock on the wall, "It's almost 6:45, I didn't realize it was so late."

"It is? Fuck." Polly stood up, straightening out the papers on her desk quickly before following Piper out to the front.

They turned the lights off and armed the alarm before locking the door behind them. They took the weekends off but Jean would be there with another part time employee in the morning.

"It's late but I'm glad we got that done before the weekend."

Piper nodded in agreement. "Alex said to gouge them," she said laughing.

Polly laughed too, "She's such a bitch."

"You know there was a time you used to only call her Supercunt. I wouldn't be surprised to hear you saying Al now."

Polly shrugged, "She doesn't call me Holly, Molly, or Dolly anymore."

"You like her, admit it."

Polly stopped walking as her hand reached for the door of the bookstore before turning to give her reply to Piper.

"Never. And if you tell her that, I'll deny it," she said, pointing seriously at Piper.

"She already knows," Piper said with a smile.

"You want to know a secret?"

Piper nodded her head and Polly leaned in close, "I kind of miss her calling me the wrong name. She might be a bitch but she's funny."

Piper laughed as they walked in, headed for the back corner where the children's books were kept. Alex had a small play area put in, mostly for her own child to use one day. She always hoped he would share her passion for reading and she wasn't disappointed. Every night she read to him till he fell asleep and on days like this where she took the boys to give Piper and Polly room to work, they preferred listening to her read over playing.

She was leaned back on a couch, feet up on an ottoman. Jack was laying on his stomach, head in her lap, thumb in his mouth, drowsy from his mother's low soothing voice. Finn was leaned into her side, nestled into the crook of her arm, fast asleep. She had her left arm tucked around him while her right hand held the book she was reading from. She hadn't heard them come in and Jack's eyes were heavy so he didn't notice them approach.

Piper held her hand up to stop Polly from disturbing them and pulled her phone out, taking a quick picture. She showed Polly who smiled and then spoke.

"Well isn't this cute."

Alex looked up and saw her wife and Polly. She smiled lovingly, holding Piper's gaze. Polly cleared her throat to pull them out of their trance or they would be there all day.

"Ready to go home?" Piper asked.

Alex marked the page they were on and set their book down. She hugged Finn against her and stroked Jack's hair.

"I'm good," she smiled at Piper.

"Maybe Nicky's right."

"She's never right."

"You've gone pretty soft."

Alex gasped, feigning shock, then turned her attention to Polly, "You need a ride? We brought the car today."

"No thanks, we're gonna meet Pete down the block. Have dinner on his break."

"He liking it still?"

"Yeah, he loves it."

"The schedule isn't too much?"

"He likes working till closing time."

"Good." She turned her attention back to Piper, "Cal called earlier to remind us he's coming over Sunday and bringing your parents, so if you..." she looked at Polly, "wouldn't mind taking some of the heat off of us..."

Polly waved her hand, already sure what Alex was going to ask, "What time?"

"1 o'clock on the dot, lest we upset Mrs. Chapman. Punctuality is just good manners, dear," she said mimicking Piper's mom.

Polly laughed, "Alright, see you stupid lesbians then."

She picked up her sleeping boy from Alex's side and walked out, waving as she closed the door behind her. Piper sat down in the space Finn had left behind and rested her head on Alex's shoulder.

"What were you reading?"

"Charlie and the Chocolate Factory." Alex draped her arm over Piper's shoulders, hugging her wife. "How'd it go?"

"The I's were dotted and the T's were crossed."

Alex's lips pulled into a small smile. She closed her eyes and leaned back, relaxing into the couch and continuing to stroke Jack's hair.

"I don't want to get up," Piper murmured. She loved watching her family together. Looking at them now, you'd never know Alex had been scared to have a baby.

"Me neither."

"Nuh uh," Jack mumbled around his thumb.

Piper smiled. She'd leave her baby alone for now. He looked too peaceful to bother him about his thumb.

"You want to do anything special tonight?" Alex asked.

"Chinese and a bubble bath?"

"Sounds good."

Jack slowly stood up and put his hands on the sides of Alex's face, "Mama, we watch Charlie?"

"Sure, babe. We can watch Charlie."

"Up!"

She didn't move so he poked her cheeks with his fingers.

"I'm asleep."

"Mommy, mama up!"

"I'll get her up," Piper said.

Alex felt Piper move off the couch and felt Piper's lips press against hers. She kissed Alex softly and when she went to pull away Alex leaned forward to recapture her lips, groaning at the loss of contact.

x

They had food delivered to the apartment and ate in the living room so Jack could watch his movie. When it was over Piper gave him a bath and was getting him ready for bed when Alex walked in.

She leaned against the doorframe watching them. Piper was lathering him in Popi baby lotion before slipping his onesie footed pajamas on. He held onto Piper while he stepped into them. Piper helped to slip his feet in one at a time. She pulled up the back and slipped his arms in before zipping it up.

"I love those pajamas," Alex said, smiling at them.

"Story, mama?"

"Yes, baby boy."

Piper stood up, "I'll go get his bottle."

They were trying to wean him off it by his first birthday. He was now only getting one at night before bed; whole milk instead of formula. Alex said if he was big enough to talk he was big enough to have 'real people milk' and use a sippy cup.

"I got it already," she shook her wrist to catch Piper's attention, showing her she was already holding one.

Piper walked over to her and put her hands on Alex's hips, "Well aren't you thoughtful."

"And I drew you a bubble bath."

Piper leaned in and kissed her wife sweetly.

"Well now you're just showing off."

Alex picked up Jack and sat in the rocking chair, cradling him in one arm while her other hand held the book she read to him every night. He held his bottle and started drinking once he settled against her.

Piper leaned down and kissed his forehead, "I love you. Goodnight, baby."

He opened and closed his hand, waving goodbye.

"Guess that's my cue," she chuckled.

"Go relax. I'll put him to bed."

x

Jack finished his bottle and Alex read three books before he was asleep in her arms. She patted his butt and cradled him against her. He was out cold, no longer sucking on his thumb. It was hanging half way out of his mouth and he was breathing heavily.

She stood up, walking to his crib and laying him down. He rolled onto his stomach and settled. She rubbed his back and touched his hair before she pulled his blanket over his back. On her way out of his room she flicked on the night light, turned off the overhead light, turned on his baby monitor, and closed the door quietly.

She walked to the kitchen before heading to the bathroom. Piper's eyes were closed and her face looked peaceful.

"I brought you something," Alex said before she sat on the edge of the tub.

Piper opened her eyes to see a glass of wine next to Alex's leg.

"When did you become so wonderful?"

"Excuse _you_, I've always been wonderful."

Piper smiled and pulled her hand out of the water, picking up the glass and taking a drink of wine. She set the glass down and squeezed Alex's thigh affectionately.

"Hey, you got me wet!"

"Did I?" she said with an evil smile, running her hand up Alex's thigh to her center.

Alex lifted an eyebrow at this.

"Maybe."

"Well I don't want to disturb you if it's only a maybe."

She started to move her hand away before Alex pulled it back.

"No!"

She rubbed herself through her jeans with Piper's fingers. Piper looked up at Alex and they locked eyes. Alex dropped her hand and let Piper take over the movements.

"Get in with me," Piper said.

Alex stood up, lifting her shirt and removing her bra. Piper watched, subconsciously licking her lips. Next she removed her jeans, pulling them off her long legs slowly. Piper reached up to run her hand up Alex's thigh to her hip, tugging on her underwear.

"Off."

Alex pulled them down before stepping into the bath. Piper leaned forward, making room for Alex behind her, then leaned back resting against her.

Alex nuzzled against her neck, kissing it lightly before sucking on Piper's pulse point. She moaned, enjoying the feel of her wife's mouth against her skin.

Alex ran a hand from Piper's shoulder down her chest, kneading her breasts as she went.

"That feels so good," Piper whispered.

Alex kissed Piper's neck rougher, nipping it occasionally with her teeth before soothing it with her tongue. She continued running her hands down the blonde's body, pulling her closer by the hips before running her hand over her pussy.

Piper's hips flexed upwards, trying to get Alex to touch her where she needed it most.


	7. Chapter 7

Alex's left hand was gripping Piper's hip, pulling her closer to her body while her right hand grazed over her pussy. Piper's hips flexed upwards, trying to get Alex to touch her where she needed it most.

Alex decided not to tease her wife and slipped her fingers between her folds, rubbing against her clit. Piper's back arched and she let her head drop in the crook of Alex's neck. Her eyes were closed and Alex was enjoying watching Piper get lost in ecstasy.

She ran her hand down Piper's center before slipping a finger inside. Piper moaned and Alex smirked, knowing her wife hadn't expected to be pleased so much so quickly.

Piper rocked her hips and Alex added a second finger. She let go of Piper's hip and wrapped her arm around her stomach to reach her clit. She ran her fingers against it while she fucked her with her other hand.

"Don't stop," Piper grunted out before holding Alex's hand in place, still not sure if she'd withdraw her fingers and make her beg for release.

Alex surprised her again by not withdrawing but moving faster, fucking her harder. She wanted Piper to feel her tomorrow.

Piper's back stiffened and her body shook, "I'm cumming... I'm cumming... I'm cumming..."

Alex watched Piper's face, it screamed pleasure. She slowly withdrew her fingers and felt Piper tremble.

"I love watching you come undone."

Piper's eyes were still shut and a small smile formed on the corner of her lips.

"Want to get in the shower?"

Piper was unable to speak, she could feel her orgasm coursing through her body still. She nodded her head and opened her eyes, taking Alex's hand and stepping out of the bath. Alex started the water in the shower and led Piper under the stream, their fingers still interlaced.

She kissed the blonde slowly before her passion started to build again. She tangled her hands in Piper's hair, pulling her closer before pushing her hard against the wall, making Piper grunt.

She bit her bottom lip and sucked it into her mouth making Piper moan again. She lifted the blonde's leg and pushed two fingers back inside her quickly.

She bent down to take Piper's nipple in her mouth, flicking it with her tongue while she rolled the other between her fingertips.

x

Alex made Piper cum two more times in the shower, once with her hands and once with her mouth. When Alex noticed their fingers had pruned she suggested they wash each other and get ready for bed.

Piper saw one of Alex's old tee shirts on the floor of the closet. She sniffed it; it smelled clean and like Alex. She quickly slipped it on and walked towards the bed.

Alex was on her hands and knees looking under the bed when she heard her wife's foot steps, "Pipes, have you seen my Guns N' Roses..." she looked up at Piper, "tee shirt." She finished her question with a smile. "I guess you have."

Piper blushed and replied quietly, "It smells like you."

"Everything smells like me," Alex laughed, "I live here."

Piper smiled, still blushing. She didn't know how to explain that her wife's pillow and clothes had a special smell that was just Alex. It was a mix of mint and vanilla. Warm, welcoming, strong, and sweet; all things Alex. It reminded her of home.

She walked to their dresser and pulled out some sleep shorts and an old Smith shirt, handing them to Alex.

"Here. A fair trade."

Alex stood up and slipped them on. She looked down at herself and laughed.

"I don't know if it's quite my style, but I guess I can get my scent on them for you to enjoy later," she said with a wink.

They climbed into bed and Alex spooned Piper, wrapping her arm around her waist to hold her close. She nuzzled her face into the blonde's neck making her wife giggle.

"That tickles," she said with a smile in her voice.

Alex blew softly on the back of Piper's neck, "What about that?"

"No, that just turns me on."

"What about when I talk close to your ear?" Alex asked, her lips grazing Piper's ear before she nibbled on the earlobe.

Piper moaned, "You know your voice is sexy."

"Round four in bed?" Alex asked playfully but her voice was thick with lust.

x

Alex made Piper cum once more and Piper repaid her twice before they drifted off to sleep. The clock said 4:09 AM when the baby monitor started to crackle with Jack's crying. Usually he would call one or both of them if he woke up in the middle of the night, but this time he was just whining.

"Pipes," Alex whined. Getting no response she gently shook her wife's arm, "Piper."

"What?"

"Your baby's crying."

"Huh?"

"You hear the monitor? He wants you."

"How do you know he wants me?"

The monitor crackled again, this time with Jack's voice calling for Alex.

"Ha."

Piper rolled onto her stomach and snuggled back into the pillow.

"You're the early bird," Alex whined again. "Please? Rock, paper, scissors."

"No way, Vause."

Alex groaned and put her glasses on, "If I have to go get him I'm bringing him back to bed with me."

Hearing no protest from her wife she figured she had fallen back to sleep. Quietly, she padded out of the room.

She opened Jack's door and turned off the night light and baby monitor once inside. She picked Jack up and carried him to the kitchen.

_It's the weekend and he had a bad dream, let your boy have another bottle,_ she thought to herself.

"Want another baba?"

He nodded his head yes.

She heated one up for him and carried him back to her room. She laid him down in the middle of the bed and climbed in beside him, tucking the blankets back around them.

"Shh," she whispered, "mommy's sleeping."

He nodded his head and leaned back, his eyes still heavy. He drank his bottle while twirling a curl of his hair with his fingers. Piper always said it was an Alex trait to absent-mindedly play with hair.

She tucked her arm around him and he wiggled against her before settling, nestled along her frame. _My Little_ _Spoon Jr._ she smiled down at him, watching his eyes close from deep relaxation.

When his bottle was empty she pulled it out of his mouth and limp hand, setting it on her nightstand. He was out cold again. She gazed at her sleeping family before her own eyes closed.

x

Piper woke up at 6:27. Alex was right, she had always been an early riser and prison had further engrained waking up early in her. Alex was not a morning person and Piper usually woke her up for work with coffee, knowing it was the only way to get her out of bed. But today was Saturday and she let Alex sleep in on the weekends, careful to keep Jack quiet and not to disturb her.

_Jack!_ she thought, before her eyes shot open. Instantly she remembered how Alex had tried to wake her to get their son a few hours earlier. She rolled over, slightly panicked, but the sight in front of her made her expression transform into adoration.

Alex was asleep, arm wrapped around Jack to hug him close. His thumb was hanging from his mouth and they both had their mouths slightly open, snoring lightly.

Sure, he had her blonde hair and blue eyes, but he had Alex's personality and several of her mannerisms. Their expressions while they slept were identical and it made Piper's heart swell.

As she was studying her family, Jack started to stir. Slowly, he opened his eyes.

"Hi," Piper whispered quietly and her son smiled. "You hungry?"

He shook his head no.

"Want to get up?"

He shook his head no again before pointing to the TV across the room and whispering, "Charlie."

Normally Piper would say no, but it was the weekend and she knew if she put his movie on again he'd stay quiet and still and let Alex sleep some more.

"Ok. Just don't wake up mama," she whispered back.

She got up and removed his DVD from the living room. She turned their TV on and the volume low and started the movie.


	8. Chapter 8

Over the next several weeks Piper and Alex were swamped with plans for Jack's first birthday. They lay in bed talking and going over final arrangements.

"I just want it to go perfect."

"Of course you do, you're a Chapman."

Piper swatted Alex's arm, "Very funny. At least we'll have practice for next time."

"Next time?"

"Yeah," Piper laughed at Alex's horror stricken face, "for his next birthday."

"Oh, good. Okay. Yeah. Next year."

Piper frowned at Alex's stammering and untangled her limbs from her wife.

"Is there something you want to tell me?"

"No," Alex replied quickly and unlocked her phone, feigning interest in an article they'd been discussing earlier.

"Al."

She sighed and put her phone back down, nervously adjusting her glasses before answering, "It's nothing, Pipes."

Piper put her hands on Alex's and played with the brunette's wedding band.

"This means you can tell me anything," she said, referencing the band she was now stroking with her thumb.

Alex took a deep breath and spoke quietly, "We've never discussed it, and... I don't know what your feelings on the matter are... But, I don't think I want another baby."

Piper withdrew her hands in surprise and saw Alex grimace, bracing herself for an argument.

"Why?"

Alex shrugged.

"But you're amazing with Jack. He adores you. I'm kind of jealous," Piper admitted sheepishly. She stroked Alex's face making her wife look up into her eyes, "You make it look easy."

"Pipes..." Alex dropped her gaze, trying to find the words to express her lack of confidence and seeming lack of interest in having another child.

"You're right, we never discussed it. But I'm almost 40 and he's still little, if we were to do it again... Now would be the time to decide. Not now, now. But within the next year or so."

"So you _do_ want another one?" Alex asked quietly.

Piper picked up Alex's discarded phone and pushed the home button, making the screen light up. Her wallpaper was a picture of Piper and Jack smiling on the swings at the park around the corner.

"Look at that face," Piper cooed.

"I _know_," Alex groaned, "he's super cute. You both are." She smiled shyly at Piper before continuing, "He has your hair, your eyes, your dimples. He likes when I cuddle him. He likes going on walks and holding my hand. He looks at me like I hung the moon. He's just like you. What if we get a little me?"

She said the last part even quieter and looked back down, ashamed. The last thing she wanted was an innocent being to turn out corrupted because she raised it or because it had her DNA.

"He also has your smirk, talks with his hands, has your crazy expressions, loves deeply, makes everyone he meets smile, has your adventurous and sweet spirit... He just lifted his eyebrow at me when I tried to give him green beans earlier!" Alex laughed and Piper continued, "He's more like you than you realize."

"It's fucking scary."

"We went over this last time. He adores you." She leaned closer, gently kissing her wife, "I adore you. You're a wonderful mother. I would love to have a little dark haired baby with green eyes."

Alex looked into Piper's eyes, she still had worry written on her face. "What if... What if I don't love it as much?"

"Oh, Al." Piper chuckled sadly and wrapped her arms around Alex, hugging her tightly.

"I'm being serious, Piper." Her body stiffened.

"What would even make that thought occur to you?"

"I love you two so much and I've never been one to share very well. I... I just don't know if there's any room left in my heart for another baby."

"Alex Vause, you may try to act like some tough bad ass, but you are the most loving and giving person I've ever met."

Alex rolled her eyes. Piper reached forward slowly, taking Alex's glasses off her face gingerly. She knew Alex used them as a defense to hide her expressions. She could always read Alex though, and her eyes were the key. She wanted Alex to look at her now, unguarded. She needed her wife to feel her faith and confidence.

"You are the best mother our child... Our _children_, if you want more... Could ever ask for. You make me proud and happy every day. I didn't know I could love you any more than I already did until we had Jack. The depths of my love for you make me question my sanity sometimes because it feels like my skin is on fire and my heart is going to burst when I look at you. You try every day. You take care of us every day. You make an effort to be nice to Polly. You listen to me. You know what I need without me having to ask. You deal with my bullshit and don't let me act like my mother. You are kind and giving and beautiful and perfect and I don't know how I got so lucky."

Alex had a small grin on her face, "Flattery will get you everywhere."

Alex expected a sarcastic remark or a slap on the arm from Piper, but her next words made Alex's eyes water and her body relax.

"Diane would be proud of you, Alex."

Alex quickly wiped a tear from her eye and nervously spun her wedding band, "You think so?"

"Yes."

Alex thought about this. All she wanted was to make her mother happy. She had made more money than she knew what to do with when she worked for the cartel and had been able to buy her mother a house and keep her from working multiple jobs, but she knew her mother was disappointed with the life she'd chosen. That seemed like a lifetime ago now. She wondered what her mother would think about this new life. She owned the property her business and Piper's operated out of. _Legal_ businesses. Her marriage was good, they no longer bickered over the petty bullshit from the past and bigger problems no longer included drugs. Her son did adore her, and she adored her family.

"Let me mull it over."

x

Their friends and family were gathered in their apartment for Jack's birthday party. Piper was filling Jack's sippy cup in the kitchen when Alex walked in behind her, placing her hands on her wife's hips and whispering in her ear.

"We're probably gonna need a bigger place if we have another baby."

She turned slowly to search Alex's face for an explanation. She knew Alex would need some time to think over having another baby and didn't expect her to bring it up again so soon.

"One more."

Alex's smile warmed Piper's heart.

"Really?"

"Just _one_ more," she held up her pointer finger for emphasis and Piper laughed.

"Hey lovebirds!" Nicky burst in, "Let's light the candle."

Alex kissed Piper's cheek before turning her attention to Nicky, "Give me your lighter."

"What makes you assume I have a lighter?"

"You're a smoker."

"I _used_ to smoke."

"_I_ used to smoke, _you're_ a smoker."

"I don't buy cigarettes!"

"Just because you bum them off other people doesn't mean..."

Piper couldn't hear their bickering anymore as she walked back into the dining room.

Polly looked at Piper when she noticed her walking over, "What's that look for?"

"Which look?"

"All dopey in love... Oh, nevermind I don't see Alex. That explains it."

Piper leaned in and quietly squeaked, "She said we could have another baby."

Polly pushed her, "No fucking way!"

Nicky burst through the kitchen door bellowing out Happy Birthday.

"Happy birthday to you..."

Alex followed behind her, the cake in her hands.

"Happy birthday to you..."

Piper picked Jack up and Alex walked to the table, placing the cake down and smiling at Piper.

"Happy birthday, dear Jack..."

_I love you_, she mouthed and Piper blushed.

"Happy birthday to you!"

The room erupted in clapping and cheers.

"Make a wish," Piper said.

He closed his eyes and his hands balled into fists. Alex laughed at his concentration. He opened his eyes and smiled at her.

"Blow it out like I showed you, baby boy."

He blew hard and the candle went out. Everyone cheered again and took turns hugging and kissing the boy, giving him well wishes and expressing their love.

Alex buckled him into his high chair and slid the tray in place before putting a piece of cake on it for him. She swiped some frosting off the corner and wiped it on his nose making him giggle.

_The way his eyes crinkle when he laughs and his dimples show, how could I say no to having another little Piper?_

He took a bite, then held his fork out to Alex, offering her some.

"Bite, mama?"

He was so sweet and innocent, she wished her mother could have met him. She took the bite he offered and kissed him all over his face, making him giggle again.

x

Everyone had left and the family was enjoying some quality time. Alex was loading the dish washer and picking up the last bits of wrapping paper left behind while Piper was chasing Jack around the apartment trying to run the sugar out of him. She sat on the couch to catch her breath while he chased Alex out of the room, following her to the trash can. He ran back a minute later and handed Piper a piece of wrapping paper.

"Give it to mama, she's cleaning up."

"It's for you."

Piper took it from him before he darted away, yelling and chasing Alex into her bedroom.

She unfolded the wrapping paper and smiled at Alex's handwriting.

**You walked lightly into my life**

**Captivating and lovely to my mind**

**At first, I never cared who you were**

**Now I don't know who I am without you**

**You kissed me**

**I felt my world change**

**You held me**

**I heard my heart awaken**

**You loved me**

**And my soul was born anew**

**You walked lightly into my life**

**Now my heart knows who you are**

**And with every breath**

**And every step**

**I take down lonely roads**

**Your hand is my staff**

**Your voice is my guide**

**Your strength my shelter**

**Your passion my awakening.**

**You walked lightly into my life,**

**And all my pain**

**You took as your own,**

**And all my fears**

**You cast into the sea,**

**All my doubt**

**Lost in your eyes,**

**You walked lightly into my life**

**And no matter if you choose to stay or go,**

**My life is forever changed,**

**Just because you loved me**

**For a moment in time.**

**And because I choose**

**To love you**

**For the rest of mine.**

She wiped a tear away and got up, walking towards her bedroom. She heard Alex's booming laugh and Jack's shrieking glee before opening the door fully and seeing Alex throw Jack into a stack of pillows on the bed.

He sat up, concern on his face seeing the tears in Piper's eyes, "What's wrong, mommy?"

Alex whipped around but Piper kissed her before she could speak.

"Nothing's wrong, honey." She sat on the edge of the bed and pulled Jack on her lap. "I'm just really happy."


	9. Chapter 9

They made an appointment at the same fertility clinic they used for Jack. The sperm donor they had chosen for their son still had samples available and they opted to use his again, as well as their own, so Jack would have a sibling as genetically close to him as possible.

They both gave samples again, knowing from experience now that just because their child would have two mothers didn't mean it just had to have the DNA from one. Piper would be carrying the new baby like she carried Jack and she said a silent prayer during IVF that it would turn out as perfect as he did.

"I hope this one's as mellow as Jack," Alex said while nervously spinning her wedding band around her finger.

Piper stroked her stomach, "I'm still hoping for a little dark haired baby."

"You gonna be disappointed if it's all you again?"

"How many times do I have to tell you, he's more like you than you think. Just because he looks like me doesn't mean he doesn't have you in him."

Alex nodded her head, unwilling to speak again and start an argument.

"We can have the doctors run his DNA if that would make you feel better. He's a mix of both of us."

Alex chuckled, "I'm not gonna prick my baby's finger so they can take a blood sample."

"Don't you believe me?"

"I don't know. He could pick up arching his eyebrow from watching me."

The doctor walked back in, telling them to return in a month to run additional tests and see if the sample had taken.

"Do you have any questions?"

"I do," Piper said.

Alex looked at her, confused. She thought everything had gone simply today and Piper hadn't mentioned anything before.

"Yes?"

"We both gave samples this time and with our son. I just wanted to clarify if this child and our son will both be a genetic combination of my wife and I?"

"The embryos each contain genetic material from one man and two women. These elements are then combined to create a healthy new fertilized egg. Children born using this method would in every respect get all their genetic information from their father and mothers."

"Ha!" Piper sat back smugly.

"Was there some doubt with your son?"

"He looks like her," Alex murmured, now feeling embarrassed for ever questioning Jack's lineage.

"It might be a dominant trait between your wife and the donor that he picked up. It's basically chance. I can assure you that his genetic makeup is a mix of you both however. His personality is as well, to some extent, but that is mostly determined by environment."

"Okay, that's all I wanted to know."

Piper smiled and the doctor shook their hands as he got up to leave. Before he shut the door he turned back to give them a few reminders about prenatal vitamins, setting up their next appointment, avoiding stress, and that twins was always a possibility when using IVF.

x

They had lunch and headed back to work where Polly had kept Jack.

"Mama!" he yelled when they walked in.

Alex scooped him up over the baby gate and hugged him close.

"I missed you," she whispered to him.

"I miss you too, mama."

She kissed his cheek and put him down.

"Go give mommy some love too," she said and patted his butt as he ran to Piper, hugging her leg.

"You weren't even gone that long! Imagine what it's gonna be like when you leave him alone for the night. Or when he goes to preschool," Polly had a smile on her face while she shook her head in mock disgust at them.

"I'm never leaving him alone for the night," Piper said and pulled him on her lap once she sat in her chair behind her desk.

"So how'd it go?"

"You should have seen her face when the doctor reminded us about the possibility of twins," Piper cackled. "Whiter than usual."

"I'm a porcelain goddess," Alex replied, sitting in the chair across from Piper.

x

Alex headed home to make dinner, waiting for Piper and Jack to come back from the store after work. The bell rang, pulling her away from the cutting board.

"Did you forget your key, Pipes?"

She pulled open the door without checking the peep hole, expecting her wife and son.

"Hello, Alex."

Her mouth dropped, "Fahri?"

He smiled, "Aren't you going to invite me in?"

She moved aside, letting him walk by, too shocked to speak or think. She watched her former employer walk in and sit on her couch. She closed the door and sat across from him, shifting her glasses, clearly uncomfortable.

"What are you... How?"

"You think it was so hard to find you?"

"No," she mumbled.

She hadn't been threatened again or followed after her second release. She thought Kubra had found a bigger fish to fry and lost interest in her. The fear had slowly dissipated and she wasn't scared to stay in New York, settle down, marry Piper, or have a baby... _Babies. _She cringed.

"If I had any interest in revenge I would have done it by now. Why do you think you're still alive?"

"I'm not sure."

"You were my favorite. I told Kubra to spare you. He had bigger problems and I gave him enough money to forget about you. Money, and mishandled evidence that got him off."

"It was you?"

"Are you surprised?"

"I guess not."

"I want you to come back. We have more runs to do and no one has ever touched your talent, not even me. I'm offering 40% you were only getting 10% before, think how much money that would be."

Alex's eyes closed at the prospect. She could almost feel the money in her hands, the smell of crisp bills.

Her eyes shot open, "I can't. I have a family now."

"That blonde always had a hold on you I never understood."

"It's not just her anymore."

"Ah, yes," he nodded knowingly, his fingers grazed a picture on the end table of the three of them, "the boy. And you're trying for another one, congratulations."

Alex's jaw stiffened, "They aren't in any danger, are they?"

"Not at the moment."

Her body went rigid, "Is that a threat?"

"It's not a guarantee. I can't promise you safety if you're not working for me."

"I can't come back to the cartel."

"Very well," he stood up. "Well good luck, Alex. I can't promise you safety, but I don't think anyone is looking for you. Let me know if you change your mind."

She nodded her head and walked with him to the door, "Thank you... For covering for me with Kubra."

"You made me a fortune and I got you into this business. I'll always want you to come back to it. It wouldn't make sense to have you dead."

She opened the door for him as Piper walked up to it. She stood stuck in her place as he walked around her.

"Miss Chapman."

Her temper beat her shock.

"It's Vause now," she spat out.

"Right. Nice seeing you again Mrs. Vause. Remember what I said, Alex."

"Who's'at, mommy?"

"No one," Alex said quickly, dragging them in and locking the door behind them.

"You want to tell me what the fuck that was about?"

Alex held her hand up to silence Piper and bent down to be eye-level with Jack, "Why don't you go play in your room, babe?"

He looked at his mothers unsure, his face looked worried. He was too little to know what was going on but their tones made him nervous.

Alex nodded with a thin, forced smile, "It's okay, buddy."

They waited for him to go in his room before Piper spoke again, "Well? What the fuck, Alex?"

"It's not like I fucking called and invited him over!"

"Then what the fuck was he doing here? Why the fuck was he in our house?"

"He asked me to go back to the cartel."

"Are you fucking serious?"

"Yeah."

"I swear to Christ, Alex..." She was rubbing her temples, her mind was running a mile a minute with worst case scenarios. "What did you tell him?"

"Are _you_ fucking serious? What the fuck do you _think_ I told him?!"

"I don't know!"

"Wow. Fuck you, Piper."

She walked away, headed for their bedroom.

"Where the fuck are you going?"

There was no reply.

"Alex!"

She walked back towards the door, her keys in her hand.

"I can't be around you right now."

Piper grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"Let go of me," Alex barked at her, pulling out of her grasp. "I'm not gonna fight with you while our kid is in the other room and can hear us yelling."

"Then don't yell!"

Alex huffed and stormed out, slamming the door behind her.

x

She was sitting at the bar in Nicky's restaurant nursing a whiskey when her phone beeped. She sighed when she saw it was a text from Piper.

"Want to talk about it?"

"No," she snapped at Nicky before unlocking her phone.

**He won't go to sleep. He's crying for you.**

She sighed again. _He's just a kid, he shouldn't have to suffer because you two can't get your shit together,_ she thought.

She quickly downed the rest of her drink and stood up.

"Need a cab?"

"No. And don't you dare text Piper about me. She's fucking pissing me off and I don't want to talk to her."

"Want a cigarette?"

"Yeah. Come outside with me."

They stood outside smoking until a cab pulled alongside the curb. Alex dropped her cigarette and stomped it out with the toe of her shoe.

x

She opened the door quietly, not wanting to wake Jack if he had finally gone to bed. She walked to his room and noticed the door was open and the light was on, no baby in the crib.

"Fuck."

"He's in our room."

She whipped around, not hearing Piper walk up behind her.

"Asleep?"

Piper nodded her head.

"I'm gonna take a shower."

"Good, you smell like smoke and booze."

"I didn't come back so you could bitch at me, Piper."

"I wonder why you came back at all if you're gonna act like this."

"_ME?_! You've got a lot of fucking nerve."

"Maybe you should go back out."

"That's it. I'm not doing this."

She pushed past Piper and headed for the front door.

"Where are you going now?"

"What do you care?"

"I care because you're my wife, asshole. Even if you're pissing me off."

"You don't have any right to be pissed off! You're the one that fucked up, Piper."

She groaned and tried to pull Alex back inside again.

"No! I told you I'm not doing this!"

"Doing what? Fighting with me or explaining yourself?"

"Jesus Christ."

"Are you going back to the cartel? Just tell me if you're leaving this family for drugs."

Piper regretted saying it as soon as the words came out.

"I'm not the one who leaves, Piper."

Piper still felt guilty but Alex's words held her anger, "Well it looks like you're fucking leaving right now!"

"Shut the fuck up before you wake the baby!"

As if on cue they heard Jack's cries. Piper walked away to get him and heard the door slam behind her. She turned back, yanking it open.

"Alex!"

She was waiting for the elevator, biting her fingernail and tapping her foot impatiently.

"Piper, no. Go back inside before one of us says or does something we'll regret."

"Don't leave me."

Alex was too angry to bite her tongue, "I never leave you. _Ever._ Not through any of the bullshit you've pulled over the years or how badly you hurt me. I'm not the one who leaves in this relationship, _you're_ that asshole."

Piper was fuming and before she realized what she was doing she had slapped Alex across the face.

Alex clenched her jaw and looked coldly into Piper's eyes.

"You hit like a fucking girl."

They were glaring at each other until the elevator dinged. Alex stepped in and closed the doors before she allowed a tear to fall.


	10. Chapter 10

Three tense weeks had passed. Alex was staying at Nicky's house. Polly and Nicky were stuck in the middle, shuffling Jack between their friends so they could continue avoiding each other.

Polly's phone rang in the middle of the night.

"Hello?"

"Pol, it's me," Piper said. She sounded like she was on the verge of tears.

Polly sat up in bed when she heard Piper's tone, "What's wrong?"

"I'm spotting. My appointment at the fertility clinic isn't for a few more days, but I'm scared."

"I'm on my way."

Polly rushed out of bed and out the door.

x

"I'll stay with Jack, you need to go to the ER."

"I can wait until it's morning and see my regular doctor..."

"Don't be stupid, Piper. You wouldn't have called me if you weren't worried. Go."

"I don't want to go alone," she had tears in her eyes.

Polly hugged her, "You need to call Alex."

x

Piper sat in the waiting room waiting to be seen when she saw Alex run by.

"Alex!"

Her attention shifted to Piper and she slid to a stop, running back towards her wife.

"You okay?"

"I don't know, I'm waiting still."

Alex sat in the chair opposite Piper, breathing heavily. She didn't know if it was nerves or the run from the parking lot, but she was out of breath.

"I'm surprised to see you," Piper said, then cringed at her foot in mouth disorder when she saw the frown on Alex's face.

"Really? Are we gonna do this here?"

"I just mean... We haven't talked since our fight. I didn't know if you'd want to see me. We've obviously gone out of our way to avoid each other."

"If you're pregnant, it's my kid too. I'd like to know if there's something wrong with it," Alex said, crossing her arms and still frowning.

"Oh."

Piper slumped back in her chair. She looked tired. Alex could see the tear stains on her cheeks, it made her heart ache.

"And you," she added quietly.

Piper looked up, confused.

"If there's something wrong with you, I want to know."

"I thought you hate me."

"Pipes..." she sighed, but couldn't finish her train of thought before a nurse came out.

"Piper Vause?"

They stood up and followed her to an exam room.

"Please undress and put this gown on. A doctor will be right in."

Piper's hands were shaking and she struggled pulling her arms out of her shirt. She felt Alex's cool fingertips against her skin, helping remove the fabric from around her.

She closed her eyes at the touch, it was instantly calming. Alex unzipped her jeans and pulled them off her hips. Piper stepped out of them and Alex helped her in the hospital gown.

Piper's eyes were closed again. She was savoring being so close to Alex again, breathing in her scent. She jumped when she felt Alex's hands on her shoulders.

"It's gonna be okay," Alex whispered.

Another tear fell from Piper's eyes and Alex slowly wiped it away.

x

The doctor came back in the room after taking a blood and urine sample.

"Well, the good news is you're pregnant."

Piper exhaled the breath she didn't know she was holding in.

"Has anything abnormal been going on at home?"

Piper spoke quietly, "I've been stressed."

"What's the bad news?" Alex prodded.

"The bad news is we don't see any explanation for the bleeding. You appear to be perfectly healthy, maybe the stress could be the reason behind it. We can't run an ultrasound to check on your baby until you're 6-10 weeks, says here you're 3?"

Piper nodded.

"I would check-in with your normal doctor and OBGYN in the morning, see if they want to do any additional tests."

"There's nothing else you can do?" Alex asked, annoyed.

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid not. You'll have to wait a few more weeks for the ultrasound."

He got up and walked out. When the door closed Piper was overcome with sadness and started to sob.

Alex rushed to her side and held her, "We don't know anything yet, Pipes. You're healthy, it could be normal. Spotting after IVF is normal."

Piper started to calm.

"And you're pregnant," Alex continued. She stroked Piper's face, wiping away the tears and caressing her gently. "We're gonna have another baby." She pulled Piper's face up, drawing her eyes to focus on her. A small smile was on her lips even though her eyes were brimming with tears as well. "We're gonna have another baby, Pipes."

"How are you so sure? What if..."

Alex leaned forward and cut Piper off with her lips. They kissed slowly, savoring each other after being apart for so long. Piper could feel Alex pouring her love out through their kiss and she wondered how she could have ever doubted this woman.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled against Alex's lips, starting to cry again.

Alex shushed her, "It's okay, babe. Calm down, we'll talk later."

Alex helped her change back into her clothes so they could leave.

"Did you take a cab?" Alex asked.

"No, I drove."

Alex frowned, "You shouldn't drive when you're upset."

Piper looked down at her hands, fiddling with them nervously.

"Give me your keys, I'll drive you home."

Piper fished them out of her purse and handed them to her wife. Alex followed her out to the parking spot she'd left it in. She started the car and pulled onto the highway.

"You should take tomorrow off. I'll take a cab back to Nicky's so you can keep the car."

Piper turned to her, saddened.

"You're not staying?"

"Do you want me to?"

"Yes! I've been stupid and stubborn. This should have ended a long time ago. I'm sorry... Please come home."

Alex nodded but didn't reply. After a few moments of silence she held her hand out, palm up, signaling she wanted Piper to hold it.

When she felt her wife's fingers entwine with her own she stroked her with her thumb and held Piper's hand up to kiss the back of it.

"I'm sorry too."

x

When they got back to the apartment Alex opened the door quietly.

Polly looked up from the couch, "He's asleep still. Everything okay?"

"I'm pregnant," Piper started with a small smile.

"Oh my god!"

Polly's arms flew around her. She hugged Piper then grabbed Alex and hugged her too, to Alex and Piper's surprise. She stiffened under Polly's grip, then allowed herself to relax, placing her arm around the smaller woman's back, embracing her in return.

Polly stepped back and turned her focus back to Piper, "Is it okay?"

"We won't know anything until I can get an ultrasound at 6-10 weeks."

"She's taking tomorrow off," Alex spoke up.

"Yeah, of course. You need to relax." She put her hand on Piper's stomach, "I never thought the lesbians would have more kids than me," she laughed grimly, trying to lighten the mood.

Alex smirked and Piper chuckled lightly.

"Go back to bed, Pipes. I know you haven't been sleeping well." Polly looked nervously at Alex before continuing, "Are you staying with her?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, I'll give you a chance to rest. Let me know if you need anything."

She squeezed Piper's arm and nodded to Alex before leaving.

"Let's get you in bed," Alex said quietly.

They walked to their bedroom. Alex missed her wife, their bed. She stood in the doorway for a moment, taking in the sight.

"Can you help me?" Piper asked shyly.

Her hands were no longer shaking, she just wanted to feel Alex brush against her skin again. Alex helped her change into pajamas and pulled the blankets back. Piper climbed into bed and Alex sat on the edge next to her. She stroked Piper's hair, then stood up to head to the living room.

"Alex?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you stay with me? Please?"

Piper felt the bed dip as Alex climbed into it. She didn't feel her wife's warmth against her though. She rolled over and looked at Alex who was laying on her back looking up at the ceiling, deep in thought.

"Talk to me."

Alex sighed and closed her eyes but didn't move to face Piper, "The reason I was confident to tell you I wanted a second child was because of what you told me here in this bed."

Piper placed her hand on Alex's chest and felt her heart pounding. Alex entwined their fingers and kept her eyes shut as she continued speaking.

"When you saw Fahri here, you didn't wait for an explanation, you immediately assumed I had said yes to his offer. I'll admit, it was tempting. A lot more money, traveling all over the world again, the adventure, the rush..." she shook her head trying to refocus, "it was tempting. But I said no."

She opened her eyes and rolled over to look deeply into Piper's.

"I know I should have given you the chance to explain..."

Alex held up her hand, "That's not even why I'm mad. I can deal with explaining."

"Then why are you mad?"

Alex glared at her before answering, "Because you had so little faith in me that you assumed I would go back to that life. Because you thought I could ever leave this family."

Guilt had been plaguing her since their fight and she knew she had said things she didn't mean out of anger, but she didn't realize how deeply it had effected Alex.

"I'm sorry, Al."

"You and Jack are _everything_ to me. Every reason I have to get up in the morning, to stay clean, to stay on the right side of the law... I don't do it for myself, I do it for you and that boy. I thought you knew that... I _believed_ you knew that when you told me you had faith in me to have another baby."

"I _do_ believe it," Piper said and started to cry again.

"Then how could you ever doubt me?"

Piper could see Alex's broken heart conveyed through her eyes. They weren't their usual green color, they looked dead. Piper took a moment to observe her wife completely, unguarded.

She was paler and looked thinner than usual. Her eyes were dull and there were dark bags around them. She looked exhausted and heart broken.

The pang of guilt intensified.

"I'm so sorry... I saw him and panicked and every bad thought I could have popped into my head and fear took over. I'm just so scared to lose you to that life again," she sobbed and Alex pulled her close. "I know you loved what you did..."

She buried her head in Alex's neck and continued to cry.

Alex ran her fingers through Piper's hair and whispered in her ear, "I have never loved _anything_ as much as I love you."

Piper's body shook with sobs. Alex cupped her face and pulled her mouth up to her, kissing her again. It was soft, gentle, and slow like the kiss they shared in the ER. Alex wanted Piper to feel her love.

The kiss intensified and Alex rolled on top of Piper. The blonde's lips parted, allowing Alex's tongue inside.

Piper pulled away to mutter 'I love you too' quickly before Alex recaptured her lips.

Their tongues battled against each other before Alex bit Piper's lower lip, making her moan. Alex kissed across her jaw and sucked on her pulse point.

"I love you so much," Alex whispered.

She pulled Piper's arms over her head and held them down firmly with one hand while she slipped her hand under the band of her sweat pants and underwear with the other. Piper's back arched instantly, her skin buzzing under Alex's touch.

Alex ran her fingers along Piper's opening, feeling how wet she was already.

"Did you miss me?"

"Yes," Piper moaned breathlessly.

Alex slipped a finger inside Piper and slowly withdrew it, "Don't ever doubt me again."

"I won't, baby. I promise," Piper tried to release her arms from Alex's grasp but Alex held her down firmly.

"I'm lost without you," Alex's voice was deep and ragged and her eyes burned into Piper's.

She pushed her finger roughly back inside Piper making her arch her back off the bed. Alex pushed her back down and kissed her neck while she fucked Piper hard.

"I don't want to lose you," Piper whimpered shakily.

Alex withdrew her fingers and began rubbing Piper's clit, "You're never gonna lose me, Pipes."

"That feels so good... I missed you so much..."

Alex let go of Piper's arms and ripped her sweat pants and underwear off in one quick motion. She needed to taste her now. She didn't tease Piper or kiss down her stomach, she went straight to the blonde's center running her tongue along it roughly.

"Please don't stop," Piper pleaded while tangling her fingers in Alex's dark hair.

Alex flicked her tongue across Piper's clit and didn't slow down or stop until she felt the blonde's body start to shake. She continued the movements with her mouth and added two fingers inside her, knowing exactly how to move her fingers to make Piper lose control.

She felt Piper's body tremor beneath her and her pussy tighten around her fingers. She slowly withdrew them, feeling Piper shake again when she did. She lazily ran her tongue up Piper's pussy, enjoying her taste and the sound of her moan. She kissed up her stomach murmuring 'I love you' against her skin as she went.

When she reached Piper's lips she kissed them gently and her eyes closed, savoring the sensation she missed. She rested against Piper, their foreheads touching.

"Please don't ever go away again," Piper whispered.


	11. Chapter 11

Piper woke up early the next morning. Blindly, she reached over to cuddle against Alex. Her eyes shot open when she felt nothing. Alex was gone.

Piper pushed the home button on her phone. The display said 7:02 AM. No missed calls, 1 unread text from Polly.

_Where's Alex? When did she leave? Is she still mad?_ _Is she back at Nicky's? _

Piper sighed and got out of bed. She found Jack in his crib, sucking his thumb and playing with a stuffed giraffe. He stood up when he saw her and opened and closed his fists, silently asking her to pick him up.

She was surprised to hear the front door opening. She walked around the corner, Jack on her hip, and saw Alex walk in with 2 coffees on a carrier tray in one hand and a white bag in the other. She kicked the door shut behind her with her foot.

"Hey, Pipes," she said quietly.

Her voice cracked with... _Was that nerves?_ Her eyes had some of their sparkle back. The corner of her lips pulled into a tight smile.

"I ran out to grab some bagels and coffee for breakfast before you woke up... Guess you beat me."

Jack screamed and his hands flew in the air in excitement, "Mama!"

Piper put him down and he ran to Alex, trying to climb up her leg. Piper took the coffees from Alex so she could pick up their son. He was a mama's boy before their fight, but since he'd been separated from Alex he was whiny and clingy any time she entered the room. Piper had been keeping him at night since his crib was at their house and Alex would take him to work several days a week, and several nights for dinner before having Nicky return him to Piper.

"Miss you, mama! Miss you!"

His hands tangled in her hair and he clung to her body while she hugged him.

"I know. I'm sorry, kid."

She kissed the side of his head and attempted to put him down but he clung to her and whined. Piper took the coffees to the living room and sat on the couch, Alex close behind her. Jack bounced on her knees, his back against her chest, her arms wrapped around him. She sat hunched over, her cheek resting against his. He was twirling a curl of her hair in his fingers and she was pulling on his toes.

They talked and had sex a few hours ago, but she didn't know where they stood now. Did that mean they made up? Was Alex coming home? She decided to start with a neutral question, afraid of pushing Alex.

"Are you going to work?"

Alex didn't look up from Jack's toes when she answered, "I told Lorna to help Poussey at the book store so I could take the day off."

"Oh," Piper took a sip of her coffee, "that's nice. Have any plans?"

Alex laughed and it sent a tingle down Piper's spine. She had missed that deep booming laugh.

"Jesus, Pipes. Can you be more transparent?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do I have any plans," she laughed again and shook her head, looking up at Piper with a smirk on her face.

"I guess that _was_ kind of lame."

"What are you really thinking?"

Piper looked at her shyly, "I'm thinking you should go get your stuff from Nicky's."

Alex sat quietly for a moment. Her eyebrows were furrowed and Piper could practically hear her mind at work.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I meant what I said last night, and we miss you." She placed Alex's hand on her stomach, "This family needs you."

Alex looked at their joined hands before pulling Piper against her side and kissing her head.

"I heart you," she mumbled against Piper's hair.

x

Another three tense weeks dragged by and they were now sitting in the exam room of the fertility clinic. Alex was somewhat grateful the tension was from the unknown, not fighting.

"And there it is," the doctor located their baby and an image of it popped on the screen, the beeping of it's heart echoed around them.

Piper held her hands to her mouth and tears filled her eyes. Alex leaned forward, staring with her mouth hung open.

Piper looked to the doctor, "And you're sure everything's normal?"

"Yes, I just checked the additional tests we ran. You and your baby are perfectly healthy, it just gave us a little scare."

"Holy shit," Alex sat back, nerves suddenly hitting her.

"Congratulations," he smiled at them. "I'll have a copy of the picture waiting for you out front. Remember to schedule a follow-up appointment with your OBGYN. Nice to see you again."

Alex stood up and paced once he left the room, "We're gonna have two."

"That was the plan," Piper laughed. She noticed the panic on Alex's face, "Al, you okay?"

"Two!"

She pulled her glasses off and continued pacing, rubbing her temples.

"Hey."

She didn't acknowledge Piper.

"Hey!"

Alex stopped in her tracks at Piper's tone. Piper hooked Alex with the end of her finger and pulled her close to the exam table by the pocket of her jeans.

"Are you okay?"

"Not really. Kinda freaking out," Alex's leg bounced with anxiety.

Piper took Alex's hand and placed it on her stomach, smiling up at her playfully.

"I'll let you name this one," her eyes sparkled with mischief.

Alex laughed. They had agreed on literary names with Jack and decided to keep the theme for the next baby. Several of their favorite authors were named Jack and it was an easy decision for their son's first name. 'Classic and strong,' Alex had nodded at the suggestion. Piper loved The Catcher in the Rye but wasn't crazy about giving their child the middle name Holden. Alex had begged and bribed until Piper gave in.

'It's either Holden or Jay,' she had told Piper one night.

'Jay is a letter, not a name.'

'Excuse you, Jay Gatsby would be insulted.'

'His name was James Gatz.'

Alex had sat back pouting and Piper laughed. She knew Alex loved The Great Gatsby. Many of their friends often compared her to the bootlegger.

'Fine. Jack Holden sounds better than Jack Jay. I'll compromise.'

Alex had kissed Piper all over her face at the news, like she did to Jack now. It had the same effect on mother and son, making the recipient giggle. Piper smiled at the memory.

"I'm gonna name it Daisy Fay if it's a girl," Alex's leg had stopped bouncing and there was a smirk on her face. Her eyes sparkled like she was thinking of that same memory.

"You wouldn't dare," Piper smiled knowing she had calmed Alex's nerves and happy they shared another wonderful memory.

"I would. Daisy..." Alex leaned down and kissed Piper gently, "Fay..." She pulled back and whispered the last name, "Chapman."

Alex jumped back and held her hands out in defense before Piper could push her.

"You're not funny!" Piper yelled with a smile on her face and couldn't contain her laughter.

Alex held her hand to her chin, feigning deep thought, "Maybe Alex Jr. That works for a boy or a girl."

"Alex!" Piper laughed again but tried to look serious, "You can't name a girl Junior!"

Alex looked delirious with glee. The next 34 weeks were going to be fun, thinking of ridiculous names to torture Piper with.

"Harry Potter Vause."

"Alex!"

x

That night Jack was laying between them in their bed while Alex read to him. It was the same story she read to him every night before bed. Usually Alex and Jack's bed time ritual was their special bonding time, but her deep voice was soothing and Piper was still instructed to relax and avoid stress.

She loved watching her wife and son interact, the way their love was palpable. Nicky said it was like watching Alex with a miniature version of Piper.

He had been sleeping with them since Alex had moved back in, unwilling to separate from his mother. Alex's voice relaxed Piper and Jack and helped lull them both to sleep.

"A mother held her new baby and very slowly rocked him back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. And while she held him, she sang: I'll love you forever, I'll like you for always, as long as I'm living my baby you'll be."

He pointed to the baby in the book like he did every night, talking around the thumb in his mouth, "I your baby, mama."

"Yeah, you're my baby."

She kissed his head and looked at Piper who shook her own. _No way,_ she mouthed. They had discussed talking to him that night about the new baby but it looked like Piper was chickening out. Alex didn't really blame her after his last statement and the fact that he'd been so possessive of her since she'd come back home.

Alex shifted her attention back to the book, "The baby grew. He grew and he grew and he grew. He grew until he was two years old, and he ran all around the house. He pulled all the books off the shelves. He pulled all the food out of the refrigerator and he took his mother's watch and flushed it down the toilet. Sometimes his mother would say, 'this kid is driving me CRAZY!'"

Alex tickled Jack's sides when she mimicked the frustrated mother in the story and he squealed with laughter.

x

Piper woke up a little after dawn. Jack's feet were in her ribs and his body was stretched out diagonally, his face on Alex's stomach. His left hand held his thumb in his mouth and his right hand clutched Alex's shirt like he didn't want to give her any chance of escaping while he slept.

The floor creaked as she walked away, followed by Alex's voice from the bed behind her.

"Everything alright?"

"I need to pee again."

She walked back to Alex's side of the bed when she was finished in the bathroom.

"Move over, I miss you."

Alex readjusted, pushing Jack to Piper's side of the bed and moving herself to the middle, giving Piper her spot. She was on her back and Piper was nestled into the crook of her arm. The blonde draped her arm over Alex's stomach. Jack squirmed until he was laying on Alex's chest. Piper moved her arm to let him get comfortable and placed it over his back once he claimed that spot as his new resting place.

"You think he's gonna be jealous?" Piper whispered.

"Yes," Alex laughed quietly. "He's jealous when you kiss me."

"We fucked up," Piper frowned.

"He's little," Alex hugged Piper closer, "he won't remember his parents fighting and he'll get over this inseparable phase. Besides, he needs to get used to sharing. It's good for kids to have a sibling."

Piper smiled up at her, "You never had an older brother."

"I'm sure his sibling won't be as much of a pain as you," Alex winked.

"Hilarious."

Alex breathed in his baby scent, "I want another blonde bundle." He still smelled like a baby, but she missed his newborn smell. She gently stroked his blonde waves, "I love him." She twirled a piece of Piper's golden hair in her fingers, "And you." She locked eyes with Piper, "And our new one, little Bella Swan."

Piper's smile faded to a scowl.

"You're gonna lose that privilege if you keep playing that stupid game!" she hissed.

"You hear that, Eustace Clarence?" Alex rubbed Piper's stomach, "Mommy doesn't like your name."


	12. Chapter 12

Nicky let herself into the apartment, her voice booming and sarcastic.

"Well, well, well... If it isn't Litchfield's power couple."

Alex was sitting on the back of the couch, her legs crossed in front of her. Piper was standing in front of her, hands rubbing her wife's arms. They stopped talking when Nicky came in and Alex rolled her eyes.

"Remind me why we gave you a key."

"Remind me why I'm going house hunting with you."

Alex and Piper had put their apartment on the market and were looking for a brownstone to move their expanding family into.

"Because I'm married to a Park Slope narcissist who's going back into her natural habitat and I need reinforcements."

Piper smacked Alex's arm, "Hey! I'm mostly reformed. And Nicky's a spoiled rich kid too."

"She's enough of a degenerate to cancel out her upbringing."

Alex moved from the couch and Piper got Jack from his room where he'd been napping in his crib. They followed Nicky to the elevator, getting off on the garage level and walking towards the Vause SUV.

"I'll drive," Nicky held her hand out to Alex, waiting for the keys.

"No thanks," Alex pushed Nicky's hand away.

Nicky smirked, "Think I'll make you car sick?"

"That and you're a shitty driver."

"Bet you lunch I'm not."

"I'd rather pay for lunch."

"I dare you to let me drive."

Alex stopped in her tracks and Nicky stuck her hand back out.

"God, no Alex. Don't give in to that stupid bet thing!" Piper whined.

Alex hesitated, then quickly fished her keys from her pocket and handed them to Nicky.

"You're so weak!" Nicky cackled and yanked the keys out of Alex's grasp.

x

The GPS announced that they had arrived at the address of the first open house they were going to look at that day. Nicky pulled over, and onto the curb, putting the car in park.

"Jesus fuck, Nicky!" Alex yelled, "Give me the keys, you're done!"

Piper got Jack out of his car seat and hopped out of the car quickly.

Nicky laughed, "Okay, okay. So maybe I'm a little rusty."

She handed Alex the keys.

"A little rusty?!" Alex yelled, "The passenger tire is on the sidewalk! I'm on a fucking slant!"

Nicky held her hands up and got out of the car. Alex took her seat, muttering under her breath. Nicky didn't catch all of it but she heard 'reckless' and 'sick' in Alex's rant.

Alex pulled the SUV off the curb and out of its parking spot quickly before traffic could start up again, parallel parking it smoothly between the two cars Nicky had driven them towards at such a ridiculous angle.

Alex walked back to her wife and best friend that were waiting off to the side.

"I don't see any difference," Nicky said. She cackled again when Alex's eyes shot daggers at her.

"You're done. No more putting my kid's life in danger," Alex stuffed the keys back into her pocket, "I'm not even gonna want lunch at this rate."

Piper laughed too and rubbed Alex's back, "She get you car sick?"

"We weren't in there long enough for that, luckily."

"All those books you read make you so melodramatic," Nicky said, a smirk on her face.

Several people were already inside looking around the brownstone.

Piper's phone rang, "It's Polly. You guys go, I'll catch up in a bit."

Piper went back outside to answer the call while Alex and Nicky walked in, Jack holding Alex's hand and walking by her side since he was now awake.

Nicky whistled when they walked in, "Pretty swanky."

Alex groaned, "I hate looking like some pretentious douche bag."

"I've seen pictures of you and Piper 15 years ago, your place was huge and your shit was expensive as fuck."

Alex smirked, "Yeah, but I didn't look like a pretentious douche bag."

Nicky laughed, "Sure. Maybe a trust fund hipster asshole."

Alex's deep booming laugh echoed around them, "I'll take that over pretentious douche bag."

Alex had always attracted attention. Her good looks, body, rockabilly style, tattoos, voice, and confidence drew people in. She didn't notice staring or gawking and Piper was used to the effect her wife had on people, but it still made Nicky's eyes roll and a mock gag any time she saw the ripple effect of shock and awe when Alex entered a room.

"Holy fuck dude," she whispered, "that chick is eyeing you so hard I'm surprised you can't feel it."

Alex laughed again and started exploring the brownstone, ignoring Nicky's comment and not caring to look and see who was watching her.

"She's kinda hot," Nicky whispered again.

Alex was going to tell Nicky to fuck off but Jack dropped her hand and pulled on her pant leg.

She looked down at him, her eyebrow arched questioningly, "Yes, son?"

"Up," he said and held his arms up waiting for her to lift him.

Alex placed him on her hip and his thumb automatically went in his mouth.

"Oh shit, she's coming over!"

Alex quickly turned her back to Nicky, hoping to avoid whoever was trying to approach her.

x

As the assistant to the realtor listing the property, Sylvia had to be present for the open house. She was annoyed all morning watching upper class couples and families come and go.

A gravelly laugh caught her attention. It was coming from the foyer and sounded terribly familiar. She walked towards the front door and saw _Alex fucking Vause_ standing near a short woman with wild, dirty blonde hair.

_Some things never change._

She crossed her arms and glared at them. The other woman noticed her staring and said something to Alex who laughed but seemed unfazed as she continued walking in and looking around. When she walked forward Sylvia noticed the little boy holding her hand.

_No, no fucking way did Alex fucking Vause breed._

She shook her head but couldn't clear her thoughts when she saw the boy hold his arms up and Alex cuddle him into her side.

M_aybe some things did change... No, Alex hates kids._

The last time Sylvia had seen Alex there were no children in her family. She had a couple cousins but they were all younger and none had any kids. Alex wasn't close with them anyway, definitely not close enough to be holding a second cousin's hand. The way she held him looked natural and loving, like she did it all the time and cherished the cargo on her side.

_Was it hers? No fucking way._

Sylvia had to know. She started walking over and saw the short woman say something to Alex who automatically turned to face the opposite direction, pretending to look at a painting on the wall.

x

"Alex?"

Alex cringed. Living in a city with so many people she had hoped to never run into anyone she knew in her old life but occasionally someone would pop up that recognized her. It didn't help that she'd fucked more people than she could count.

She turned around slowly and saw the last person she expected or wanted to see, "Oh, fuck."

Nicky's eyes widened and her mouth pulled into a grin waiting for the inevitable drama. She looked between the women trying to figure out who had made Alex's face go pale.

"I'm Nicky," she held her hand out and the stranger shook it even though her eyebrows remained furrowed.

"We were just leaving, actually."

Alex tried to pull Nicky away but Nicky held herself in place, not wanting to give up this awkward tension she knew would make her best friend squirm.

"No we weren't, we just got here." She smirked at Alex, enjoying her discomfort, "Piper hasn't even seen it."

Sylvia's jaw dropped.

It made sense now. The little boy was blonde too, but it was much lighter than the short woman Alex was with. It was the same light color she remembered flying around when she threw a punch at the intruder in her bed.

"Seriously?" She found her voice and glared at Alex, "Piper?"

Jack looked up at Alex and whined, "Where's mommy?"

"She went outside to talk on the phone, remember?" She smiled down at him, reassuringly before turning her attention back to her angry ex who looked like she was trying to set her on fire with her mind and her amused best friend, "Let's go, Nick. Before Piper comes back."

Almost on cue, the front door opened and Piper walked in. She looked up briefly to find Alex, then resumed typing on her phone, walking towards her wife without noticing her surroundings.

"Sorry, Polly had a question about a presentation we're giving tomorrow..."

Alex held Piper's hips and turned her around, back towards the door, pushing her out.

"I don't really like this place, let's look at the next one."

Piper stopped in her tracks, "What happened? Why are you being so weird?"

She looked back at Nicky, hoping for an explanation and saw the explanation standing next to her friend.

"Fuck me."

Sylvia glared between them and spoke, her voice heavy with sarcasm, "She did. That's why she left me."

Nicky laughed, "Ball buster. I like that." She eyed Sylvia before saying, "I never got your name."

"Oh my god, Nicky!" Piper yelled.

"Sylvia."

"She's the one that punched me!"

Nicky's eyes went wide as she realized who the woman was. She had heard the story from Piper one boring day in prison while they were swapping stories about awkward encounters with exes. Her face broke into a huge grin.

_Alex is gonna get some payback for bitching about my driving._

"We should get going," Alex tried to finish pushing Piper away before another fight broke out.

"Is there a problem here," a man in a suit had walked over to them and was looking at the group with a nervous expression.

_Must be the realtor._

"No problem," Alex was struggling to push Piper out, hold Jack, and get Nicky to follow, "we're on our way out."

"I have some fucking questions, Alex." Sylvia was visibly seething.

"Watch your fucking mouth around my kid," Alex shot daggers at her and handed Jack to Piper. "Out." Her look was enough to push Piper through the door. She pointed at Nicky, "You too. Let's go."

"Alex!" Sylvia yelled at her.

Everyone in the brownstone was now looking at them, watching the commotion.

"This is not the time or place for a confrontation, Sylvie." Alex pulled Nicky behind her and closed the door. "Maybe we should just move to London or Belgium... Even fucking Jersey," she chuckled grimly.

Sylvia opened the door and stepped out, joining them in the hallway.

"Oh my god, no. No way. I'm not doing this here," Alex shook her head.

"Then where?" Sylvia hissed, "My boss told me to take the rest of the day off, I just got a lot of time freed up."

Nicky butted in between them. "There's a park around the corner," she offered with a Cheshire Cat grin.

"Are you fucking crazy?!" Alex growled at her, "Why don't we just call Larry and Christopher while we're at it!"

Piper had been quiet but she finally spoke in a hushed tone, "Maybe you should talk to her, Alex. We have enough enemies." She gave her wife a shrug and a small smile, then headed out, leading the group to the park.

Jack wiggled so she put him down and he stopped, waiting for Alex. When she got close he took her hand. Alex could feel Sylvia's eyes burning into her from behind.

On the street Nicky took over as leader, eager to watch the confrontation. Piper slowed until Alex was by her side. She stroked her back affectionately and could feel the hate coming off Sylvia in waves.

They reached the park and Nicky headed them for a picnic table to sit at in view of the playground.

"You can let the gremlin loose while we talk," she smiled at Alex.

"While _we_ talk," Alex scoffed.

Piper sat down with Nicky and Sylvia facing her while Alex knelt down in front of Jack to tighten the laces on one of his shoes and ruffle his hair.

"Go play, Jacky. I'll wait here."

He ran off and Alex stood, taking the seat next to Piper.

"So what do you want?" she asked bluntly making Nicky cackle.

"I got 5 fucking years, thanks to you."

"Whoa," Alex held her hand up. "I didn't turn you in."

Piper rolled her eyes. Alex's denial brought up a memory she wasn't fond of.

"I'm sure you did and I heard you turned your little girlfriend there in too," Sylvia sneered.

"First of all, she's my wife..."

Sylvia looked at Alex's hand and noticed the simple, thin, silver wedding band and she chuckled grimly.

Piper sat quietly, biting her tongue. This was Alex's ex and she wasn't going to interfere unless she had to. Nicky's eyes darted between the three waiting for a blow up.

"I didn't turn you in, someone else did. You were in custody before I got picked up. You were a mule, everyone knew if you wanted to be protected you needed to climb the ranks. I did. I imported. It was my right to turn in those below me, including you."

"And me," Piper said in a whisper.

Alex's face went from angry to guilty. Her tense posture softened, "I'm sorry, Pipes."

Piper shrugged and took Alex's hand, stroking her thumb over the wedding band, "It brought me back to you."

Alex smiled at her before turning her attention back to Sylvia, "So no, I didn't turn you in, but I probably would have if it would've helped me. I was an asshole then, I was an asshole when I dated you. I was young and selfish and I'm sorry."

Sylvia opened her mouth to speak and closed it again, Alex's words had shocked her.

Jack came running over, leaning against Alex's leg and patting her thigh.

"Mama, I wanna s'ushy."

He pointed towards an ice cream truck driving down the street, the music having caught his attention.

"Not right now, Jack. Nicky owes us a big, expensive lunch," Alex said while glaring at Nicky.

He looked up at her with Piper's big Bambi eyes, his bottom lip sticking out in a pleading pout, "P'ease?"

"Ugh," she reached in her back pocket and pulled out some cash, handing it to him. "Have Nicky take you," she looked at Piper, "and get mommy lemon."

Nicky's face scrunched up and she stared at Piper, "Lemon?!"

"I'm craving sour things," she shrugged.

Nicky walked towards the ice cream truck, Jack holding her hand in one of his, the cash in the other.

"You're having another one?" Sylvia was sure she couldn't be more shocked after hearing Alex apologize but she felt her blood drain from her face when Piper mentioned cravings.

"Yeah, I told you I'm a different person."

A piece of her dark hair was flying loose in the light breeze, Piper reached up and lovingly pushed it behind her ear.

"I'm trying really hard to be mad here," Sylvia sighed with her face in her hands.

"I was angry for a long time too," Piper finally spoke up, "but it's done. We've all gone to prison. We fucked around with drugs, it was inevitable."

"And you took her from me."

Alex sighed, "Like I told you when we broke up, Piper is just different. Whether I was with you or someone else, I would have left for Piper. It was fucked to cheat on you, but we're inevitable."

Jack walked to Alex and popped one of the gum eyeballs off his Spider-Man ice cream. She opened her mouth and he giggled, feeding it to her.

"That's becoming apparent," Sylvia sighed again. "Thanks for apologizing. And sorry for leaving shit on your doorstep."

Piper laughed, "I kind of deserved it."

Sylvia walked away and Nicky sat down, "Well that was disappointing."

"Why would you do that?" Alex said before reaching over the table to punch Nicky in the arm.

"I can't control my hair, what makes you think I can control my mouth?"

x

At lunch Alex spoke to Piper in French, giving her instructions on what to order and what to add to make the bill as ridiculously expensive as possible. When Nicky's eyes bugged out of her head from the total, Alex decided to take mercy on her and throw her credit card down next to Nicky's to split the bill.

They looked at several more properties, liking most but not yet finding 'the one.' Lorna joined them for dinner and Alex enjoyed the time with her friends but was looking forward to relaxing with her family at home.

_I guess I really am a different person_, she thought.

Piper had cleaned up while Alex was reading on the couch. Alex shifted to lay down on it, feet dangling off the end, Jack sleeping on her stomach.

Piper knelt down next to her, wanting to be at eye level, "Thank you for today."

"Mhm," Alex hummed absent-mindedly, distracted by the book in her hand.

Piper stroked Alex's arm, "What are you reading?"

"Just looking through a couple books," Alex motioned to the coffee table next to them where a stack had formed, "trying to find a good baby name."

Piper smiled, glad her wife was finally taking it seriously.

"Find any you like?"

"A couple," Alex said in a low tone, twirling a piece of Piper's hair in her fingertips.

"You should put him in his crib," Piper kissed Jack's cheek. "It's my turn to cuddle with you."

"How long do you think he'll stay in there?" she asked, walking back to the couch with the baby monitor in her hand.

"I don't know, but we need to get him used to sleeping in there again and not our bed."

Alex laid back down on the couch and Piper climbed on top of her.

"You want to find out what it is this time?"

Alex pushed her glasses on top of her head, "It was kind of nice being surprised, but I don't know if I can wait again," she admitted with a laugh. "I'm excited to meet Van."

Piper stopped playing with Alex's hair and looked up at her, squinting suspiciously, "Van?"

"Yup," Alex's mouth pulled into a devious smile.

"Care to share the middle name?"

"Without hesitation, till I noticed the face you were making at me."

Piper leaned up on her elbow, scowling at Alex, "Say it."

"Helsing."

Piper shook her head, "Van Helsing Vause?"

Alex laughed, "Don't look at me like that, kid. I was just kidding."

"No," Piper climbed off her wife and stood up, walking away, "you want to keep suggesting ridiculous names and I'm gonna tell you to just go with Albus Dumbledore Vause... Hey, you can call it Al for short, like you."

Alex laughed again, "I didn't even think of that one! Little Al," she smiled.

Piper didn't reply.

Alex sighed and stood up, going to find her wife. Piper was standing in the kitchen next to the sink drinking a bottle of water, back to Alex. Alex wrapped her arms around Piper, trying to hug her.

Piper shook herself free and turned around to glare at the brunette, "I just wish you would take this seriously!"

"I'm just teasing you. I do kind of like one, but..."

"What is it, Bridget Jones? Oliver Twist?"

Alex cackled, "No..."

"Christopher Robin? Forrest Gump? Jason Bourne?"

"You're good at that," Alex leaned casually against the counter, letting her wife rant.

"Your fucking smirk is so annoying."

The smirk grew, "You love it."

Piper sighed, exasperated, "What name do you like?"

"Jean Valjean."

"Alex!"

"Fine, fine." She held her hands up in surrender to keep Piper from losing it, "I wanted to pick something Jack would recognize and I've been looking for something that would work for a boy or a girl..."

"If you say Alex Jr., so help me..."

"No," Alex chuckled lightly and pulled Piper into her arms. "Max," she said quietly.

"Max?" Piper peered at Alex.

"Yeah, from Where the Wild Things Are. If you don't like it I can figure something else out..."

Her cheeks were starting to get red. She thought Piper would like it and she wasn't sure anymore. She wasn't familiar with not being sure about things and Piper's lack of enthusiasm embarrassed her.

Piper hugged her, "I love it."

She could feel Alex relax under her touch.


	13. Chapter 13

At 12 weeks their doctor said he could tell them the sex of the baby. They had looked at each other for a moment, having a silent conversation with their eyes before Piper declined, saying it wouldn't be absolutely certain for a few more weeks anyway.

They had discussed the new baby with Jack and to their surprise and his credit, he was excited. The prospect of being a big brother and having someone to play with all the time instead of just Finn while his mother worked made his blue eyes light up. Occasionally a jealous outburst would occur, making Alex cringe.

She had just walked in the apartment after a long day of work, greeting Piper in the kitchen with a gentle kiss. Her hand stroked her wife's stomach lovingly, a small bump forming.

In her regular clothes the blonde looked slightly bloated, but wearing Alex's shirts like she was now gave her a little extra room and the signs of pregnancy disappeared. Alex didn't know what she loved more, the small bump beginning to form or seeing her wife in her worn Led Zeppelin tee shirt.

_You fucking sap._

The thought made her smile against Piper's lips.

Jack had heard the front door open and was now wandering into the kitchen from his bedroom. He wouldn't take a nap earlier and had been whiny all afternoon. Alex was busy working late on payroll and inventory and Piper didn't want to bother her with a distress message via text. There would be a second crying person in her life soon and she needed to be able to handle the madness.

Piper was leaned against the counter, eyes closed and head tipped up, fingers tangled in her wife's dark hair while she kissed her. Alex had her back to the room, pushing Piper against the counter with her close proximity and gentle caresses.

When Jack saw Alex stroking Piper's stomach he started to cry, "I yo' baby, mama."

Alex and Piper sprang apart at the sound of their son's cries.

"What's wrong, kid?"

Alex leaned down, picking Jack up and placing him on the counter next to Piper. His face was scrunched into a scowl and his Chapman temper flared. He pushed himself away from Piper as tears silently rolled down his cheeks.

"Hey!" Alex lifted her glasses on her head, locking eyes with him. She had a stern look on her face and her voice was deep and strict. "Be nice."

The glare fell off his face and he burst into tears again, loudly sobbing.

"Why are you upset?"

Her tone had softened, but remained firm. She knew if she kept the previous inflection he would be inconsolable. If he ever started mischief all she had to do was remove her glasses, glare at him, and lower her voice to make him immediately apologetic. She was relieved his moral compass was intact, afraid her DNA and personality might somehow lead him to a life of danger and crime.

"I sorry, mommy."

Piper wiped the tears off his cheek, "Why are you mad at me?"

Alex was holding him in place on the counter by his knee and she once again began absent-mindedly stroking Piper's stomach while they looked at him. He noticed and his brows once again furrowed. Alex picked up on his scowl and realized what he was upset about.

"Are you mad at Max?"

He shook his head, still glaring at Piper's stomach. Piper and Alex shared a concerned look before Piper addressed him again.

"Why, baby?"

His attention shot to Alex. He looked at her quickly before clinging to her shirt, little hands grabbing fistfuls. His face burrowed into the soft tee shirt and he mumbled against it, "I yo' baby."

She wrapped her left arm behind his back, stroking it gently while her right hand rested in his golden hair.

"You're both my babies," Alex said softly.

He started sobbing again, "No! I no wan' a new baby!"

Piper started to move away, wanting to give them privacy. Only Alex could drag him from his heartbreak when he was inconsolable and the cause of his sadness was inside her, the sibling they were afraid he would grow to resent.

Alex caught her by her wrist and gently pulled her back, "Stay. All of you should hear this." She gently tapped Jack's nose, Piper's nose, then Piper's stomach. "I love all of you very, very, very, _very_ much," she paused briefly to kiss Jack's forehead then Piper's cheek and stomach, "and this is your baby too, Jacky. Max is always gonna be the baby and you're the big boy now. We need to be nice to mommy, she's letting the baby live in there," she pointed to Piper's stomach while Jack giggled, "and we have to be nice to the baby. It's tiny," she held her hands up to demonstrate the size.

"Do you want to see it tomorrow?" Piper offered.

Their next check-up was in the morning.

Jack sniffled, "I get a picture?"

Alex hit the home button on her phone and a picture of the last sonogram lit the display, "A picture like this?"

He nodded his head.

"Yes," Piper told him. "And you can color one tonight."

They had printed several sonogram outlines and let him draw his interpretation, usually resulting in his deliriously excited pleas to see the baby immediately.

Alex leaned close to whisper conspiratorially, "You'll always be my first baby. You have a special place in my heart, okay? Don't be mad at Max."

He burrowed his face back into her shirt. Piper melted looking at them.

_He has Alex's heart._

x

"So ladies," the doctor said, "you're at 16 weeks. Care to find out the sex today?"

Alex said _Yes_ and Piper replied _No_ in unison. They looked at each other, confused.

"I thought you said we didn't have to wait this time."

"No, I asked for your opinion and you said you thought you'd be too curious to wait again. That was the end of the conversation."

"Well," the doctor took a piece of paper, writing on it and sticking it in an envelope he then sealed, "how about I give you this," he held the envelope out to them and Alex quickly snatched it away, "and you look when you're ready."

Piper yanked it from Alex's hands when she held the envelope to the light, trying to read the contents.

There was a knock on the door and Nicky entered holding Jack's hand, "The nurse told us to come back."

Alex lifted Jack to her lap to get a better view of the monitor, "Ready to see Max?"

Nicky's eyebrow lifted, "Who's Max?"

They were trying to keep the name and gender a surprise.

"My baby," Jack said, patting Piper's stomach.

"Max Vause?"

Alex turned to glare at Nicky, "Yes."

"Sounds like a fuckin energy drink," Nicky cackled.

Alex punched her in the leg, "We were gonna give it Nicholas or Nicolette for a middle name, but you can say goodbye to that idea."

The doctor flipped the lights off and started the machine. The baby's heartbeat quickly filled the room. He waved the wand a few passes over Piper's stomach before the image popped on the screen.

"And there it is," the doctor said, zeroing in on it.

"Hi, Max."

Alex looked down at her boy. He was leaning forward towards the monitor, grin on his face, waving his hand hello.

"You're a sweet boy," she said, kissing him all over his face and making him giggle.

x

That night after Piper got Jack ready for bed Alex sat in the rocking chair in his room, reading him books before he fell asleep.

"Wild Things," he asked around the thumb in his mouth.

She picked up the worn copy of Where The Wild Things Are, reading it to him again. When she finished he lifted his head up, talking to her with a sleepy voice.

"I wanna say ni'night to Max."

She smiled, "Mommy would like that."

He wiggled his way out of her lap, running to his parent's room. Piper was laying in bed reading her own book. The little stampeding footsteps drew her attention to the door where she saw her son run in followed by her wife walking behind him.

He stopped by the edge of the bed, the top of his eyes peeping over onto Piper's side. She lifted him next to her and he kissed her stomach.

"Ni'night, baby."

He stood up quickly and ran to the edge of the bed, jumping into Alex's arms.

She threw a pillow at Alex, "I hate when you two do that!"

"Sorry, Pipes." Alex laughed, "He's a daredevil like me."

Alex held him upside down and carried him back to Piper so she could give him another goodnight kiss.

"I love you," Piper told him.

"Wuv you too, mommy," Jack said between giggles, his face turning red from hanging upside down.

"Tell Max too," Alex said with a smile on her face, dangling him over Piper's stomach.

He cupped his hands around Piper's belly button, speaking into it like a megaphone, "Wuv you, baby!"

Alex kissed his cheek, then held his hands and stood him on her feet, stomping like a dinosaur back to his room.

x

Once he drifted off she placed him in his crib and made her way back to her room to find Piper asleep as well. She marked the blonde's page and placed her book on the nightstand, turning off the side lamp next to it. She curled up next to Piper and quickly fell asleep.

x

The vivid dream pulled her from her sleep, Piper's voice soothed her pounding heart.

"What was it?"

Alex reached out for her wife in the dark, wrapping her arm around her waist and curling against her back, inhaling the smell of her shampoo.

Her nightmares were usually about prison. In time, the frequency reduced and her fear of the dark disappeared, but when they came they still shook her. Tonight was different.

"My mom."

Piper rolled over so she could be eye to eye with Alex, "Want to talk about it?"

Alex shook her head, "I think I just miss her."

"I do too," Piper said quietly.

"I just wish I had done something sooner. I wouldn't have lost you both," her voice was thick with sleep and sadness.

Piper caressed Alex's face with her fingertips, "There's nothing you could have done for an aneurysm, Al. And as for me," she leaned in to kiss Alex, pausing to finish her thought, lips grazing as she spoke, "I'm right here."

"I lost you for a long time," Alex muttered between kisses.

"I'm right here," Piper said again, moaning into Alex's mouth, their kiss intensifying.

"Paris... Prison... Our fight about the cartel..."

Piper rolled on top of Alex, silencing her with her lips. She kissed her deeply then pulled back briefly, locking her eyes on the green ones in front of her. Even in the dark she could tell they had darkened with lust.

She sat up, straddling Alex's hips and placing Alex's hand on her chest to feel her heart beat, "I'm right here."

Alex stilled and could feel the panic from the dream slowly fading, replaced completely with desire. She let her hands wander, kneading Piper's breasts while keeping their hooded eyes locked.

She slipped her hands under Piper's shirt, lightly feeling up her body. The muscles in Piper's stomach tensed when she felt Alex's cool fingertips against her skin. Her hands travelled further upward before palming Piper's breasts. Her movements were loving but firm.

She sat up, Piper's body pressed against hers. She gently leaned forward, laying Piper on her back.

"I need you," she whispered.

"I'm right here," Piper pulled her down for a kiss, their tongues battling and moans filling the room.

The blonde reached between them, pulling her underwear down and kicking them off with her foot. She took her wife's hand and ran it down her stomach to her wet center. Alex took over then, slipping her fingers between Piper's wet folds.

The sensation made her mouth water and she moved from Piper's lips straight to her pussy, licking it quickly before sucking the clit into her mouth.

x

After making Piper shudder with an orgasm she untangled their limbs, climbing out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Piper mumbled sleepily.

"To get some water. Go back to sleep," she have Piper a brief kiss before walking to their son's room.

She cracked the door and looked in at him sleeping, "I wish you knew him, ma."

She watched him from the doorway, not wanting to walk in and risk disturbing him. Tears started to form in her eyes and her mind was racing again, so she didn't hear Piper walk up behind her.

"I heard you on the monitor," Piper whispered. She touched Alex's shoulder making her jump, then tense.

She had seen Alex like this a few times before. She would have a vivid dream or memory of her mother, good or bad, and be depressed for days. Usually a combination of NA meetings, cuddling with Jack, some alcohol, and sex with Piper could bring her back to normalcy. Piper was tired of seeing her suffering. She didn't want to wait a week to have her wife recover, so she had taken the envelope from her purse when she heard Alex on the monitor.

She leaned into her wife, wrapping her arms around her waist and whispered against her back, "It's a girl."

She could feel Alex's heart rate pick up. She turned around, eyes wide, "What?"

Piper had a small smile on her face, "The baby's a girl."

Alex ran her fingers through her hair and leaned back against the wall next to Jack's door. Piper stood still, letting her process.

She spoke quietly and calmly, her words and voice having a visibly calming effect on her wife, "I'm right here, Al." She put one of Alex's hands on her heart like she did earlier in bed, the other on her stomach, "I'm right here, and we're having a girl... A little baby girl, Al!"

A smile slowly crept onto Alex's lips, she pulled Piper in for a hug and kissed her sweetly, not able to hold back her tears anymore.

"I love you so much," she whispered to the blonde, then broke apart to tangle their fingers together, gently tugging to lead Piper back to their room. "Be my little spoon?"


	14. Chapter 14

Nicky was working on renovating the bar, turning it into a tavern. She wanted to keep it open longer hours and with the tavern setting she could have lunch and dinner with Red as head cook. She asked Alex to help with the grand opening and Alex agreed to come in that Saturday.

Piper had tossed and turned Friday night, unable to get any sleep. While pregnant with Jack she rarely felt him kick or move. He was mellow and quiet in the womb, much like he was now as a toddler. This baby was different. Jack had infrequent movements, like popcorn in her belly. Max was flipping and kicking and turning, all day and night. The doctor told them it was a good sign, it meant she was healthy and active.

It was now a little after 3 AM and Piper's tossing and whining dragged Alex from her sleep. She reached her arm out in the dark, wrapping it around Piper's waist.

"She still driving you crazy?"

"Yes," Piper whined, exhausted. "Feels like she's doing karate on my organs."

Alex chuckled, her raspy voice deep with sleep, "I guess Max _is_ a good name for that wild thing."

"Jack got your quiet side, she's your wild side."

Alex smiled in the dark, running her hands up to Piper's stomach, stroking her wife to help relax her.

"I didn't realize I had two sides," she hummed.

"You do. You're quiet and sweet and brilliant, that's how Jack is. Relaxed and mellow and goes with the flow, minus his recent jealous meltdowns..." she smiled as she spoke, "but you get those too."

Alex laughed, "I do not."

Piper rolled over to face her and narrowed her eyes.

"Okay, okay," Alex said, "maybe I do."

Piper smiled and put Alex's hand back on her stomach, "And Max is just a maniac. Always moving always active, dancing around and having a party in there."

Alex smiled, her eyes heavy with sleep, "You want me to read to you?"

"Please?" Piper asked with Bambi eyes before she rolled over and grabbed her phone from her night stand, handing it to Alex.

The only thing that seemed to settle the baby was the sound of Alex's voice. She unlocked the blonde's phone and found love poems by Pablo Neruda in her iBooks, picking up where they last left off. Piper held Alex's hand on her stomach while she read.

**All night I have slept with you**

**next to the sea, on the island.**

**Wild and sweet you were between pleasure and sleep,**

**between fire and water.**

**Perhaps very late**

**our dreams joined**

**at the top or at the bottom,**

**Up above like branches moved by a common wind,**

**down below like red roots that touch.**

**Perhaps your dream**

**drifted from mine**

**and through the dark sea**

**was seeking me**

**as before,**

**when you did not yet exist,**

**when without sighting you**

**I sailed by your side,**

**and your eyes sought**

**what now–**

**bread, wine, love, and anger–**

**I heap upon you**

**because you are the cup**

**that was waiting for the gifts of my life.**

**I have slept with you**

**all night long while**

**the dark earth spins**

**with the living and the dead,**

**and on waking suddenly**

**in the midst of the shadow**

**my arm encircled your waist.**

**Neither night nor sleep**

**could separate us.**

**I have slept with you**

**and on waking, your mouth,**

**come from your dream,**

**gave me the taste of earth,**

**of sea water, of seaweed,**

**of the depths of your life,**

**and I received your kiss**

**moistened by the dawn**

**as if it came to me**

**from the sea that surrounds us.**

Alex rubbed Piper's stomach, feeling the kicking lessen.

"Wild and sweet," Alex said, almost to herself.

"Max?"

"Yeah," Alex blushed, slightly embarrassed for being heard thinking out loud, "I guess she is. That poem always reminded me of you though."

Piper could tell her voice had gotten raspier and her eyes had gone dark with lust. Piper stared into the emerald orbs.

"We should go on vacation soon... While I can still fly. I miss being on an island with you."

Alex smiled and let her hands wander, "I do too."

"You're the best thing that ever happened to me," Piper whispered.

Alex chuckled huskily but didn't agree.

"Stop it," Piper whispered.

Alex froze, not moving her hands anymore, "Stop what?"

Piper took Alex's hands back in her own, returning them to her breasts to continue palming them, "Stop thinking so much, I can practically hear it."

Alex smirked, "Really? And what exactly am I thinking?"

"A little bit of lust," Piper smiled devilishly, "but mostly you don't believe what I said."

Alex sighed, "Pipes..."

"I know, Al." Piper kissed her gently, "You carry a lot of guilt with you from the past. You need to let it go at some point and forgive yourself. I've forgiven you. It brought us closer and gave us this life, which I love."

Alex shrugged, still not ready to forgive herself for the pain and drama she had put her wife through over the years.

x

Piper woke up and stretched, she had finally fallen asleep thanks to Alex. The shades were drawn, making it hard to tell what time it was. She hit the home button on her phone, making it light up and the display read 11:42 AM.

She was relieved she got to catch up on her sleep. The baby had been draining her and she wasn't even half way though the pregnancy yet. She didn't hear any noise in the apartment, which was odd. Normally Alex and Jack would be playing at this time.

She unlocked her phone to check her messages. There was 1 unread email from Alex.

_Weird,_ she thought.

Usually Alex would send her a text message if she left before the blonde woke up, knowing she would check her phone first thing in the morning. She opened the message and smiled at what she read.

**Pipes,**

**You looked rather peaceful this morning and I didn't want to wake you, I know how tired you must be. I took Jack to Polly's, she's going to watch him today while I help Nicky at the bar. Spend the day relaxing, we're taken care of. There's a day pass for that spa you like attached, I already set everything up for you. Enjoy yourself**.

**Love,**

**AV**

Piper had a grin on her face as she got out of bed, walking to the kitchen to get something to drink. She noticed Jack's high chair was not where she left it the night before.

_Alex must have fed him breakfast and gotten him ready before they left._

She unlocked her phone again to send Alex a text.

**To: Alex**

**I just woke up. Thank you for being so thoughtful**

Her phone buzzed on the counter a few minutes later.

**From: Alex**

**You're my wife, that's my job.**

Piper smiled again, walking to the bathroom to take a shower. She saw a note on the counter in Alex's handwriting.

**i carry your heart with me (i carry it in **

**my heart) i am never without it (anywhere**

**i go you go, my dear; and whatever is done**

**by only me is your doing, my darling)**

**i fear**

**no fate (for you are my fate, my sweet) i want**

**no world (for beautiful you are my world, my true)**

**and it's you are whatever a moon has always meant**

**and whatever a sun will always sing** **is you**

**here is the deepest secret nobody knows**

**(here is the root of the root and the bud of the bud**

**and the sky of the sky of a tree called life; which grows**

**higher than soul can hope or mind can hide)**

**and this is the wonder that's keeping the stars apart**

**i carry your heart (i carry it in my heart)**

She grabbed her phone, typing another quick message.

**To: Alex**

**I just found your note. If this is part of your job, you deserve a raise**

**From: Alex**

**Why don't you pick me up later and let me take you to dinner instead. I left you the car.**

**To: Alex**

**It's a date :)**

x

When the bouncer noticed Piper she was ushered past the line waiting to get in. She walked towards the bar, spotting Alex behind it helping 2 bartenders while chatting with a few customers. Piper couldn't hear what was being said, but she saw Alex smirk and the crowd burst into laughter.

_My charming devil._

Someone moved from a bar stool on the end and Piper took the empty seat. Alex hadn't noticed Piper walk in and had her back to her when she sat down, busy mixing a drink on the opposite end of the bar. When she turned around she saw her wife and her face broke into a grin.

She stood in front of Piper, leaning against the bar, smirk on her face, "What can I get you?"

Piper smirked back, "I was hoping I could buy you a drink."

All eyes from the group Alex had been talking to turned to Piper. A mix of men and women, they had been hitting on Alex all night. Almost everyone that she served tried to smooth talk her, and this group had watched them all get turned down before getting turned down themselves. They noticed her wedding band, whispering amongst themselves, but this blonde woman seemed to have caught her attention.

"Sorry ma'am, I'm on the clock. But I'll buy _you_ one," she filled a glass with ice and ginger ale and placed it in front of Piper with a wink.

Piper eyed her wife. Her hair hung in loose curls, black leather pants hugged her legs, and her white tee shirt was one of the low cut ones Nicky bought for the bar, its name across her back in big block lettering.

Piper bit her lip, "You wanna get out of here?"

Alex wagged her eyebrows and made her way out from behind the bar, the group in front of her hooting and cheering.

"Calm down, idiots," she laughed. "She's my wife."

"Hi," Piper smiled up at her.

"Hi," Alex beamed back.

"Get lost if you're gonna just stand there eye fucking each other," Nicky said loudly as she walked towards the bar.

"Hold on, we want to tip you," one of the men in the group that had been talking to Alex said.

"Just take care of those guys," she nodded her head towards the other two bartenders and they waved back at her, yelling their thanks. She turned her attention back to Nicky while she wrapped her arm around Piper's shoulders, "You gonna be able to manage from here?"

Nicky looked around nervously and shrugged.

"Just call me if you need help, shorty."

"Thanks, stretch." They smiled at each other and Nicky squeezed Alex's arm, "Really, thank you."

"Don't worry about it."

"Piper!" Pete yelled, noticing the three women standing by the bar. He took a second glance at Alex, "I don't know why you like those white shirts, mate. I think you're the only one that picks that color."

Piper looked around noticing most of the employees had on the black or grey versions of the shirt.

"I'm not messy," she replied, making Nicky chuckle. Her shirt was spotless and Nicky often made fun of her for being the only former bartender to never have liquids other than the ones containing DNA covering her. "I'm gonna change and then we're gonna take off. I mean it, Nick," she looked back to her best friend, "if you need help, just call."

Nicky nodded her head, waving them away.

Alex made her way through the crowd toward Nicky's office. Piper was following close behind and smiled when Alex reached back for her hand to guide her through the mass of bodies in the loud, rowdy room.

"Has anyone ever told you that you'd look hot with blue in your hair?" Piper asked with a grin, closing the door behind them.

"Actually, now that you mention it, I dated a cute blonde girl that was very fond of blue highlights."

Piper twirled a lock of Alex's dark hair, "Should I be jealous?"

Alex laughed and pressed her lips to Piper's gently, "Never."

When they pulled apart Piper narrowed her eyes at Alex, a smile forming at the corner of her mouth.

Alex raised an eyebrow, "What's that look for?"

"You've been awfully helpful and considerate today, to everyone it looks like," she backed against the door, locking it behind her, "and you look fucking sexy... Maybe I don't want to wait for desert."

Alex smirked, "Being considerate is a turn on now?"

"Being _responsible_ is." Piper grinned cheekily, correcting her.

Alex chuckled, "I remember when being reckless was a turn on."

Piper shrugged, "I'm a mom now, different things do it for me."

Alex backed away slightly, lifting the bar shirt over her head. She did need to change into her own shirt, but she also wanted to tease Piper. She watched Piper subconsciously lick her lips and eye her torso, then breasts.

"Looks like that still does it for you," Alex said smirking.

"Always," Piper said lowly before pulling Alex into her embrace.

Alex quickly pinned her to the door, "We're gonna have to make this fast."

She kissed Piper hard, their tongues immediately melding. Piper moaned and Alex unbuttoned her wife's jeans, unzipped them, then yanked them and her underwear down to the middle of her thigh.

She kissed her neck and slipped her fingers between her wet folds, "Fuck, you're already wet."

Piper moaned as Alex ran her fingers over her clit, "You said make it fast."

Alex moved her lips to Piper's ear to whisper, "Like you weren't wet already." She nibbled Piper's earlobe as she inserted two fingers, "I saw you looking me up and down."

"Shut up and fuck me."

Alex's moan from feeling her wife around her fingers turned into a growl at Piper's words. She held Piper's waist to brace her against the door with her left hand while her right hand was fucking her. The movements were fast and rough, her pointer and middle fingers going straight inside Piper, thumb rubbing her clit when the fingers entered her.

Alex turned her fingers and bent them to hit Piper's sweet spot making her back arch.

"Right there," Piper mumbled, "don't stop."

"Look at me."

Piper opened her blue eyes to stare into Alex's green ones. They had once again darkened with lust. Alex sped up her movements, putting more weight into Piper.

"I'm gonna cum," Piper moaned.

"Prove it," Alex said, leaning forward to kiss Piper again before she screamed.

She caught her wife's moans in her mouth as she felt her tremble and tighten, cumming hard.


	15. Chapter 15

They enjoyed Sunday together as a family, relaxing before a busy week. Alex worked at the book store during the day with Poussey and Taystee, then helped Nicky with the tavern at night, having agreed to help train some new bartenders.

Monday to Thursday Alex and Piper had gotten up for work at the same time, but Alex would leave from the book store directly to the bar, not coming home to bed until well after Jack and Piper were asleep.

It was Friday morning and Alex had a mountain of paperwork to do at the book store, so she got up before Piper and slipped out, needing to get a jump on the day and wrap up the hectic week.

They had only seen each other getting ready for work that week, both too busy to have their normal breaks and lunch together. Today was the first time Alex thought she might be able to squeeze in some quality time with her family. She pulled out her phone, sending Piper a quick text.

**To: Pipes**

**I miss you.**

Piper had been extraordinarily moody that week and Alex wasn't sure if it was thanks to her absence, Max driving Piper crazy with her constant 'tap dancing on internal organs,' Piper preparing for a big presentation, or a combination of all three. Polly had rolled her eyes at one snappy comment Piper had made the day before when Alex had walked in their office asking if she was free for lunch, mouthing 'hormones.'

**From: Pipes**

**Can you come get your son? Polly's leaving for lunch soon and I'm having trouble concentrating**

Alex sighed. 'Your son.' Piper only called him that when he was being difficult. It was going to be another one of _those_ days. She found the only way to combat Piper's moods was to be extra attentive and patient.

**To: Pipes**

**Be right over. You craving anything? I'll grab something on my way.**

**From: Pipes**

**Vanilla ice cream**

Alex walked to the market across the street, her phone ringing and Nicky's name flashing on her screen as she walked in. She slid her finger across the display to accept the call, Nicky's voice cutting her off before she could answer.

"You and your wife are a real pain in my ass, Vause."

She paused mid-step, eyebrow lifted, "Care to start over?"

"You're really making shit difficult for me over here."

"_You're_ gonna have to elaborate, I'm lost."

Alex reached the frozen selection and stuck her hand in, grabbing the first carton she saw with white ice cream on the label.

"Lorna told me she wants a baby."

Alex burst into laughter, handing some bills to the kid behind the counter.

"Well there's an easy solution to that," she waved for him to keep the change.

"No shit but I don't want a fucking kid."

Alex chuckled, "Trust me, you don't need a kid. And that's far from an easy solution."

"Well out with it, genius!"

"What are you doing right now?"

"Nothing for a few more hours, I'm going in tonight to help with the dinner rush."

"Meet me at the book store and I'll fix all your worries and problems."

"You better," Nicky said with a huff before ending the call.

Alex walked in Popi, waving to Jean and heading for the office in the back.

She handed Piper the bag, "Your ice cream, milady." She turned around and smiled at her son who was watching her over the baby gate, "Want to go an adventure with me, baby boy?"

"Yes!" he yelled, jumping up and down.

Alex heard the plastic rustling behind her as Piper took the carton out, then her wife's sigh. She turned around concerned and saw Piper with a dismayed look on her face.

"What's wrong, Pipes?"

She looked heartbroken and tears had filled her eyes, "This is vanilla bean, I wanted vanilla."

Alex bit her lip to keep from laughing, "I'm sorry, babe. Nicky called, I guess I was distracted."

"It's fine," Piper snapped. She stood up and brushed the tears away quickly, "I need to work on this pitch and a new lotion anyway."

Alex frowned, "I'll take it back."

Piper waved her hand dismissively before walking around the corner to the work shop where her and Polly mixed their products.

Alex picked the carton up off Piper's desk, shrugging at Polly. Polly looked back at her with a grimace.

"She's been all over the place today," she said, trying to explain Piper's behavior away.

"I'm heading out for a bit with Nicky, if she asks. I'll just keep him for the rest of the day," she said, nodding towards Jack. "Maybe if she has some quiet time to herself she'll be able to relax."

"I think she just needs to get L-A-I-D," Polly spelled, swiveling in her chair. "How's the tavern? I haven't had much time to talk to Pete."

"It's doing really great, actually. But same here, I feel like I haven't seen Piper all week." She walked to Jack, picking him up and cradling him on her hip, "Or this guy."

"You going back tonight?"

Alex shook her head, "I told Nicky last night that her guys were good to go and she wouldn't need me anymore. Her and Pete know to call me if they need something anyway."

Polly nodded in agreement. Before the grand re-opening her husband had told her how relieved he was to learn Alex would be there to help that night behind the bar and the following week with training.

Alex put Jack down and he held her pant leg.

"Where we go, mama?"

"On an adventure with Nicky after we get mommy some more snacks."

x

Alex held Jack's hand and walked back to the market with him. The kid behind the counter looked confused to see her again so soon.

"You like vanilla bean?" she asked, setting the bag on the counter in front of him.

"Yeah," he answered slowly, his voice sounding skeptical.

Alex had seen him a few times before. He was young, too young to have such dark circles around his eyes. He wasn't a junky though, he didn't have any of the signs. It was summer, looked like he was fresh out of high school. He always had a book nearby, that's what Alex had first noticed about him. Studying, tired, probably working to afford college.

"I got the wrong one. You want it? I don't want to throw it out or return it and have somebody else get some potentially melted bullshit."

"Sure," he laughed, accepting it eagerly.

Too eagerly. He was skinny, doubtful he had much income from this shitty job. She remembered how often she went to bed hungry as a kid.

"Want anything else?"

"What?" he looked confused.

"My treat. It's lunch time, you can't just eat ice cream. The mom in me won't allow it."

"Oh, I..." he stammered, "I'm okay."

She walked away, talking over her shoulder, "What do you want to drink then?"

"Root beer?" he called out to her, his voice still sounding unsure.

She grabbed a couple bags of chips. _Fuck it, better than nothing._

"I get root beer too, mama?"

"Soda's just for big kids, Jacky. Want a juice?"

"Okay," he said with a dramatic sigh.

She smiled down at him, "How about I get one and you have a tiny sip?"

She saw her smile in his, grinning at his win. They walked back to the register and Alex dropped everything on the counter so she could fish some cash out of her pocket.

"Thank you, ma'am. This is really good," he pointed to the ice cream, "and I love root beer."

Jack chimed in, "I love root beer too, mama."

"You want to thank me," she pulled out a 50 dollar bill, "don't ever call me ma'am. Makes me feel old as fuck."

He laughed and started to count out change.

She pushed one of the sodas and the chips towards him, "Keep the change, kid."

He thanked her again and she brushed it off. By the time they got back to Popi Nicky was standing outside smoking, clearly waiting for Alex.

"Nice of you to join me," she scowled at her best friend.

"Do you want my help or not?"

Jack smiled up at Nicky, "We go on a 'venture."

"That's right," Alex ruffled his hair, "I'm gonna leave this for mommy, then we're off."

"Where exactly are we going? You told me to meet you here."

Polly walked out holding Finn's hand, "I wouldn't go in there if I was you."

"Why?"

"Delivery's late, she's on the war path."

Alex groaned, then looked at Nicky with a mischievous smile on her lips.

"My fee for today," she handed Nicky the ice cream, "you get to take that to Piper."

x

Alex refused to share where they were headed, wanting to surprise Nicky and Jack. She double checked the address on her phone before pulling in the driveway. Nicky looked around, still lost.

"Where the hell are we?"

"Look," Alex shifted in her seat to face Nicky, "Lorna doesn't want a baby. The two chicks she spends most of her time with are Piper and Polly, she just thinks she wants a baby."

"Then what does she want?"

"Something small that will lay in her lap and let her love on it."

"That's where I come in."

Nicky wagged her eyebrows and Alex chuckled.

"No, you deviant. Get her a puppy."

"What?!" Nicky yelled.

"This place sells shitzu puppies. I'm telling you, get her one and all your problems will be solved."

x

40 minutes later Nicky led the group back to the car, holding the puppy she had settled on with Jack's help.

"I love your doggy," Jack said.

"Thanks, bud. What should we call him?"

Jack stopped walking and held his hand to his chin, mimicking the face of concentration he often saw on his mother's face.

"I don't know," he finally said, shrugging.

"Well you gotta pick something you love," she said, coaxing a response from the little boy.

His face lit up, "I love root beer!"

x

Sorry for the short update, I'll add more tomorrow. Getting a little lost creatively. Let me know if you have any requests, I'm getting a bit of writers block. Big picture I know where I want this to head, but the path to get there has gotten a bit blurry.


	16. Chapter 16

Alex pulled up in front of Nicky's building, "Take Lorna to the pet store. Get the supplies you need to keep it alive and then let her spend however much money she wants on whatever bullshit she thinks is cute."

She reached in the back seat and lifted the puppy from Jack's lap, handing it to Nicky who grimaced.

"I don't know about this."

"Trust me, it'll work."

Nicky sighed and shook her head, "If it does I owe you."

Alex smirked, "I'll put it on your tab."

Nicky flipped her off and headed inside.

"Where we go now, mama?"

Alex's phone chirped.

**From: Pipes**

**Heads up- he's been stubborn, not wanting to take his afternoon nap all week. Might start to get fussy in the next hour**

Alex looked at the clock on the dashboard. He had been fine so far, but their pediatrician had warned them that his naps would decrease in number and length as he got older.

"Want to go to the park?"

She saw his toothy grin in the rear view mirror. His eyes sparkled and his dimples showed. _Just like his mom._

She turned in her seat to face him, "Does that sound fun?"

He shook his head wildly, "I go on the swings?"

She smiled back at her boy, "Yeah, Jacky. I'll push you." She reached out and shook his leg by the end of his shoe, "I love you."

She did. She really meant it. Love was such a foreign feeling in her past, something to avoid. It made her weak and vulnerable. The only people she loved left her. Her mother died and Piper went home. But finding Piper in prison again and starting their life over she had learned to gradually let the walls down and embrace family and affection. Nicky might call her a softy and tell her she was losing her touch and Piper might tease her and remind her she wasn't a 25 year old badass anymore, but she was happy. The happiest she'd ever been. And Piper and Jack were the main reasons.

Sometimes she was overcome with just how much she did love them, and it was usually in an ordinary every day occurrence like now, seeing him beaming at her in the car mirror.

"Wuv you too, mama."

x

Piper finished the new product she had been tinkering with and looked at her watch. Jack had been gone with Alex all day and Alex had been busy all week. She missed them. She kicked herself for not being nicer to Alex earlier when she had text the blonde the same thing. _I miss you._ The three simple words echoed in her head.

She hadn't received a reply back to her message warning Alex about Jack's sleeping pattern so she picked up the phone on her desk and called the book store. When Taystee answered they laughed and talked for a few minutes before she asked if Alex had come back. Taystee confirmed she had and that she was in her office 'messing with a heap of papers.'

Piper didn't want to disturb her, but thought maybe she could repay the favor of taking Jack so work could be concentrated on. She told Polly she would be right back and walked next door, waving at Taystee and Poussey before leaning in Alex's doorway.

She could hear soft music playing and saw Alex typing with her right hand while thumbing through paperwork with her left. She glanced up quickly to look at her computer screen and then started sifting through the documents she was reviewing.

They had agreed to never bring work or laptops home with them. The sight made Piper anxious. There were too many negative memories attached to Alex giving undivided attention to a computer screen. Seeing her now though was calming and she felt Max's kicking lessen.

_She must know her mom's nearby._

The thought made Piper smile. Alex must have sensed it too because she stopped herself midway through reaching for more papers to look at the doorway. When she saw Piper she grinned.

"Are you a vampire needing an invitation again?"

Piper smiled, remembering Alex's old joke.

"I was just admiring."

She looked around, surprised Jack wasn't in Alex's lap or by her feet playing with his toys.

"He's over there," Alex answered her unasked question, pointing with a pen to the couch across the office.

Piper walked in so she could get a better look, the door blocking her line of sight. Jack was laying on his side on the couch, books on the floor next to him and Alex's jacket across his body, sleeping soundly.

"Now why doesn't he do that with me?"

Alex smirked but didn't reply, she simply shrugged her shoulders. She wanted to tease Piper and banter with her but she bit back replying with 'because I'm his favorite, of course,' not wanting to unleash anymore of Piper's pregnancy wrath. She didn't know what mood she'd be faced with in the next 3 minutes.

Piper noticed the glint of mischief in Alex's eyes and guessed she swallowed down whatever she wanted to initially say. She walked to Alex's desk and Alex leaned back in her chair. Piper sat on her lap and wrapped her arms around her wife's neck, draping her legs over one of the arms.

Alex raised her eyebrows, "And to what do I owe this sudden affection?"

"I missed you two," Piper replied innocently, twirling a dark lock in her fingers, "and Polly may have mentioned I've been a tad moody lately."

Alex chuckled softly, "You're just pregnant, Pipes."

"I believe her exact words were bitchy, mean, mood swings causing whiplash, aggressive, unstable, crazy..."

Alex quieted her with a soft kiss, cupping her face and stroking her cheek with her thumb, "You're just pregnant. Don't worry about it."

Piper smiled and her heart swelled. She remembered how any whining or whiplash she'd give Alex in the past had sent the brunette into avoidance mode. They had matured over the years and Alex had mellowed, no longer feeling the need to maintain dominance. Piper didn't know if prison had broken her wife or if she had just realized there was more to gain if she dropped the persona she put on for others.

Alex had always gone out of her way to make Piper happy and spoil her, but they had reached a new level of caring since they reunited. Alex wasn't only out for herself anymore. Piper saw it and felt it every day and she felt another pang of guilt for being such a 'gigantic pain in the ass,' as Polly had pointed out earlier while motioning to the new carton of ice cream on Piper's desk.

Alex saw Piper's mind wandering and wanted to bring her back to the present. She stroked her face again, "What does Holly know anyway?"

Piper laughed, "A lot, she's my best friend."

Alex huffed, "Nicky's my best friend, she doesn't know shit."

"Lorna text me something about a puppy?"

"Oh yeah," Alex smiled, "Nicky said she asked her about kids so I told her to get her a dog. We went out earlier to pick one up and then I took your clone to the park to wear him out."

"So smart," Piper said, her lips brushing against Alex's neck as she spoke.

Alex hummed in agreement, "Tell me something I don't know, kid."

x

That night after Jack was asleep, Alex laid in bed reading, back propped up against the headboard. Piper was asleep in her lap, arm tucked around her wife's legs, stretched out in the bed when she suddenly shifted and whined.

"Turn the light off."

Alex ran her fingers through Piper's hair to lull her back to sleep but Piper continued to whine.

"Alex, turn it off."

"Pipes, it's like 9:30."

Piper rolled off Alex and buried her face under a pillow. Alex relented, getting up and turning her nightstand reading light off before she left. She walked to the living room and laid on the couch, continuing with her book.

x

Piper rolled over a few hours later, reaching for Alex in the dark. Her stomach growling had pulled her from her sleep. She opened her eyes when she felt nothing. The light was off and Alex was gone.

"Where the fuck is she?" she muttered to herself, putting on slippers and opening the bedroom door. She saw Alex asleep in the living room, book across her chest.

She looked peaceful and Piper didn't want to wake her. Alex had been working nonstop that week and she knew her wife was exhausted. She couldn't be comfortable laying like that though, so Piper quietly padded over and stroked her arm.

"Al? Go get back in bed."

Alex nodded, her eyes still closed.

"Come on, Sleeping Beauty."

"You're the blonde one, I'm Snow White."

Piper chuckled. _Even half asleep she's a smart ass._

Alex stretched, cat like, and her eyes slowly opened.

"What time is it?"

"Like 1."

"What are you doing up?"

"I'm hungry," Piper said with a small smile.

"Craving anything? I'll go grab you something."

Before Piper could answer Alex was off the couch, walking to the front door to put on shoes.

Piper watched her wife, adoration in her eyes. She was exhausted and still offering to go out and get something to help with Piper's cravings.

Piper met her at the door and took the second shoe from her, "I'm hungry for something else now."

Confusion was written on Alex's face, "Something here? What do you want, I'll make you whatever."

"No," Piper leaned into her and kissed her deeply, "I'm hungry for you."

She could feel Alex smile into the kiss.


	17. Chapter 17

It was a warm June day and Piper was especially moody. At 20 weeks she was half way through her pregnancy, hormonal, hot, and tired. The humid air during her family's walk home from the park hadn't helped.

Alex was in Jack's room putting their son down for a nap when Piper's phone rang. She answered it quickly without looking at the caller ID, startled by the ringing.

"Yes?!" she snapped.

"Take it easy, Shawshank. Don't rip my head off."

She sighed, recognizing her brother's voice.

"Sorry, Cal. What's up?"

"I called Alex but she didn't answer. She around?"

Piper hesitated before answering, suspicion lacing her reply.

"Yes...?"

"Can I talk to her?"

Piper's family hadn't reacted well to the news that she was intending to stay with Alex post-prison. Cal was excited and welcoming, even teasing Piper he was jealous she landed such a hot chick. Danny had yet to meet Alex, uninterested in spending any time with his family once he moved out. Her parents were cold and distant. The first time Piper brought Alex home her mother had tried offering to set her up with a 'nice young man' that was a dentist and the son of one of her friends, in front of Alex, making Piper livid and Alex chuckle at the blatant disregard for her in Piper's life.

She knew it wouldn't be easy or probably even likely that they would ever approve. The fact that they eloped didn't help her win any points, but with Jack's birth her parents had started to allow Alex to refer to them by their first names. They were by no means affectionate but Alex could tell they were coming around, perhaps subdued or comforted by the knowledge that Alex was a legally contributing and successful member of society now, building a life with Piper that somewhat resembled the WASPy dreams they once had for her.

Despite Cal's fondness for his sister-in-law, he lived in the middle of nowhere and rarely spoke to anyone, her being no exception. Piper was surprised to hear he was looking for her.

Piper looked up from the couch hearing Jack's door close and Alex walk out.

"Yeah, hold on." She held the phone up in her hand, "Al, Cal's on the phone."

Alex headed towards her, eyebrow raised.

"Okay?"

"He said he wants to talk to you."

Alex's face scrunched in confusion. She took the phone from Piper, plopping next to her on the couch and putting it on speaker.

Her only assumption for Cal reaching out to her so randomly was that he needed help with something, "What's wrong?"

Cal laughed in the Chapman 'you caught me, but I'm going to act offended' fashion.

"I can't call just to talk to my favorite sister-in-law?"

Alex looked at Piper and rolled her eyes.

"Cut the shit, Chapman," she said, addressing the phone.

"Okay, maybe I had a question for you."

"Mhm," Alex replied with an 'I knew it' hum.

"So I'm having a hard time getting a good harvest off a crop this summer and..."

Piper snatched the phone from Alex's hand, "Calvin Chapman, if you think my wife is going to help you grow pot you're out of your _fucking _mind!"

"But, Pipes..."

"I don't give a fuck what you have to say, Cal! You do realize we both went to prison on drug related charges, don't you?"

"I just need a few tips!"

Alex was trying to hold back her laughter, seeing how angry Piper was getting. She gently removed the phone from her wife's grip.

"I imported heroin, I never grew or made anything. I have no idea."

"Damn it."

"Goodbye, Cal!" Piper yelled, attempting to end the call.

"Wait!" he cut her off, knowing she was about to hang up on him. "Mom actually did want me to call."

"Is that so?" Piper's voice dripped with sarcasm and exasperation.

"Well... She asked me to a few days ago. At least I remembered!"

"What does she want?"

"She said she called you and left a message but you never returned her call so she wanted me to make sure you were coming tomorrow."

"What's tomorrow?" Alex asked.

"Their anniversary dinner."

Piper groaned and hung her head, her eyes closing in frustration.

"Can't you just tell her you never got ahold of us?"

"And lie to our dear, sweet mother? I would never think of doing something so..."

"Forget it, Cal. I'm not trading your silence for help with your stoner recreational activities."

"Fine, then I'll see you tomorrow, 3 o'clock at their house. Bye Alex!"

He hung up quickly before Piper could yell at him anymore.

Piper sighed and rubbed her temples.

"Can you take Jack to get a hair cut when he wakes up? I've been meaning to all week but didn't have any time. It's getting all shaggy and I just know my mother's going to have something to say."

"So? Fuck her, he's our baby."

Piper's lips turned up in a small smile.

"You don't care it looks all wild?"

"Nope," Alex said. She gave Piper a mischievous grin and gently rubbed her belly making Piper's heart flutter and Max kick, "my kids can be wild if they want to."

"You know she can hear you, right?"

"Good," Alex said to Piper, then leaned in close to stage whisper against her stomach, addressing Max. "You be as crazy as you want, wild child."

Alex laughed when she felt Max kick against her hand.

"Hey, that's not a bad name."

"Hmm?" Alex hummed questioningly, glancing up at Piper while tapping on her stomach against Max's kicks.

"Max Wilde. It's still literary. Oscar Wilde, Where The Wild Things Are..."

Alex smirked and wagged her eyebrows.

"Laura Ingalls _Wilder_."

Piper smacked her arm, giggling.

"You're never gonna let that go, are you?"

Alex smirked again, "Nope."

"What do you think?"

"Max Wilde Vause, eh? Are you sure you're not suggesting that just to piss your mom off?"

Piper shrugged and small smile formed across her face, "Maybe."

"Well maybe I'll consider it," Alex said before capturing Piper's lips in a gentle kiss. "In the mean time you can have the small satisfaction of knowing you're not gonna show up to your parent's house with a baby that has short trimmed hair."

"He looks cute with his hair cut like a little man."

"With that neatly trimmed blonde hair parted at the side he looks like a fucking Mormon," Alex laughed. She ran her hand under Piper's shirt and started tracing random shapes against Piper's skin and spoke quietly, almost shyly, "I like when it gets to grow out a little. The waves in his hair turn into curls."

Piper smiled down at her wife, "You fucking sap. I never thought I'd replace 'confident drug smuggling Alex' as my favorite."

Alex looked up with the beginning of a scowl on her face, "What the fuck does that mean?"

"Just that 'mother of our children Alex' is by far my favorite."

"Whatever," Alex mumbled, thankful she didn't blush as easily as Piper.

x

They had pulled up to the Chapman's home and Piper and Alex were in no rush to go inside. Neither voiced it, but they both took their time unbuckling Jack from his car seat, retrieving his diaper bag, and walking towards the front door.

Jack held two of Alex's fingers as she led her family up the steps. Piper stood behind them, Alex's silence only made Piper more tense. She placed her hand on the small of her wife's back, caressing her affectionately, telling her in their unspoken way that she loved her and she was glad she was there. Alex looked back at her and attempted to turn her grimace into a tight smile.

Since the first time Alex had met Piper's family she had learned to stay quiet and follow Piper's lead. She knew her presence made things uncomfortable and didn't want to make it harder for Piper than it already would be. She didn't give a fuck what they thought about her, but she loved her wife and their children and didn't want them to suffer because of her.

Family was important, she missed her own mother every day. As much as Piper resented her family Alex knew she adored her father and loved Cal and she wasn't willing to be the reason they didn't talk or see each other. So she sucked it up, dealt with her in-laws when she had to, and stayed quiet.

Alex rang the door bell and Piper shuffled nervously behind her, bending down to smooth out Jack's already straightened shirt.

"He's fine, Pipes." Alex held her gaze and gave her a genuine smile. "You're both perfect."

Piper smiled back at her and gave her a quick kiss before the door opened.

"Piper, dear," her mother clapped her hands together. "I was wondering what was taking so long. Cal did tell you 3 o'clock, didn't he?"

Piper sighed. _She's starting already. It's going to be a long day._

"Yes, mother."

She peaked around Alex to see Jack hiding behind her leg, "Is that my grand-baby hiding back there? Come give your grandmother a kiss. Look how big you've gotten!"

He hesitated, holding onto Alex's leg, his shyness taking over.

Alex nudged him gently, "Go on, kid. It's alright."

He walked out from behind her, extending his hand in a quick wave.

"Hi gramma," he said quietly before placing his hand back in Alex's.

"Well come inside then!" she said happily, attempting to bring the group off the porch. "Alex," she said with a nod as her daughter-in-law walked past her.

"Carol," Alex returned the nod. She looked down at Jack to see him scratching at the collar of his shirt.

Piper had dressed him in dark blue pants and a grey polo shirt because while it may be summer and his hair may be longer than usual, there was no way she was willing to hear more of her mother's bitching for bringing her child to a family event in his usual shorts and tee shirt with an alien, dinosaur, shark, pirate ship, guitar, or skull on it.

Piper had followed her mother inside to the study and Alex could hear her interacting with her family while she and Jack lagged behind.

"And where is my grandson?"

Alex was putting Jack's diaper bag in one of the guest rooms but she could still hear Bill's voice so she shooed her son out.

"Probably with Alex," Piper said, looking relieved to see them joining the others. "There he is. Her shadow, he follows her everywhere."

Alex nudged Jack ahead to give his grandparents a hug.

Bill picked him up and bounced him.

"Oh my! You're getting very big, aren't you?"

Carol nodded in agreement, "Very tall for his age."

"My mama's tall," Jack said quietly.

Alex felt her heart swell with pride any time the blonde boy claimed something positive took after her. She noticed him scratching at his collar again.

"What's wrong, son?"

He wiggled, signaling for Bill to put him down and walked to Alex, pulling on the collar.

"It's choking me."

She chuckled at his Piper style dramatics and bent down to undo the second button on his shirt.

"When dinner's done I'll get you another shirt from your change of clothes, okay?"

He nodded that he understood and she kissed his nose, unaware that everyone was watching them interact.

x

Piper sat with her parents and Cal in the study after dinner while Alex was cleaning Jack up and putting him in his promised change of clothes, the same study the Chapmans sat in when Piper announced her prison sentence.

"Have you decided on a name for this new addition?" Bill asked, "Polly told your mother you found out it's going to be a girl."

"Jill," Alex said with a smirk, joining the group and sitting next to Piper.

"Jack and Jill?" Carol asked, her face going pale.

"She's joking, mother," Piper said with a laugh.

Jack ran in and tapped Piper's leg, "I made you this."

He held up a page with several scribbles in different colored crayons.

"Thank you! It's very nice. Why don't you make one for Uncle Cal?"

"'Kay!"

He ran back out the way he came, stopping in his tracks when he reached the doorway.

"What's your fa'rite color, Uncle Cal?"

"Green," Cal said, sharing a mischievous grin with Alex and receiving and glare from Piper.

Jack ran out and then back in a few moments later, this time holding a green crayon.

He held it up for Alex to inspect, "This one?"

"That's right," she smiled.

"Come color wif me, mama."

She hesitated for a moment and he picked up on the fact that she would need some convincing to leave his mother's side.

He climbed on the couch, onto her lap, and poked her cheeks with his index fingers.

"P'ease, p'ease, p'ease?"

Alex smiled and pushed his golden hair off his forehead, the loose curls falling across his face just above his eyebrows.

She felt Piper stroke her leg and say quietly, "I'll come find you if I need anything."

Alex looked at her, trying to gauge her response. With Piper so moody lately and her preexisting annoyance with her mother Alex wasn't sure if she should leave her side.

Piper nodded and squeezed her thigh and Alex lifted Jack so she could stand up.

"Why don't we color outside?" she asked him as he followed her out to retrieve his construction paper and crayons.

When things got especially heated or loud Alex would often retreat to the garden, finding it to be the only place of peace for her in that house.

The study was quiet after they left, an almost awkward silence falling over the group.

"I can tell she's a good mother," Carol said.

Piper was frozen.

_Did she really just say that? _

She looked at her father who was nodding his silent approval and Cal who looked as stunned as she felt.

"Th-they adore each other," she finally managed to stutter out.

"She only looks happy to be here when she's looking at the two of you," Carol added.

This time Piper wasn't at a loss for words.

"Well who's fault is that?" she said with a glare.

For once Carol was quiet so Bill took over, "We've discussed your situation..."

"My situation?!"

"Maybe that wasn't the right phrasing..."

"That's my wife and son, and I'm pregnant with our daughter! It's not a _situation,_ it's my _life,_ and if you can't see I've never been happier..."

"We can see it, darling." Bill held his hands up to appease Piper while he tried to explain, "The way you look at each other... We know it's not a phase."

Piper relaxed a bit.

"Polly said Alex has a special smile that's just for me. She only sees it when Alex is around me," she smiled at the memory, thinking how she'd never realized Alex's eyes only lit up in _that__ way _when she was talking to her.

"We're sorry for pushing you away."

Carol spoke up again, "You have to understand we wanted you to live a certain life..."

"Well _this _is the life I want."

"We understand," her father took back over, patting Carol's leg, "and we want you to know we'll try to be more supportive."


	18. Chapter 18

Alex was in the stock room going over inventory when she felt her phone vibrating in her back pocket. She pulled it out, smiling at the picture of Piper and Jack illuminating the screen.

"Hey, kid. I was just about to..."

"Alex," Piper cut her off, "this is important, just stay calm."

Her words had the opposite effect. Alex immediately tensed and put the clipboard and pen down, her hand balling into a fist.

"Are you okay?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"I'm fine. Jack had a little accident though..."

Alex could feel the blood drain from her face and her fingernails on the balled up fist digging into her palm, her pulse racing.

"Where are you?"

"Bellevue."

The hospital.

Alex dropped her cell phone and ran out of the stock room.

"Where's the fire, Vause?"

She heard Nicky's voice but didn't slow down. When she reached the railing separating the main floor from the offices and stock room she leaned on her left arm for support and easily swung her legs across, clearing it and picking up speed again once her feet hit the floor.

She didn't notice Taystee perk up from behind the register or Poussey walk around a wall of books, on alert from the sound of her running. They watched her bolt out the door and turned to Nicky when the bell over it chimed, signaling her exit.

"What the fuck?" Taystee yelled, her hands in the air.

"I never seen her run before," Poussey added, gawking.

"That makes two of us," Nicky said with a chuckle, walking back towards the stock room, looking for some clue to her best friend's sudden departure.

She heard Alex's phone before she saw it. She bent down to pick it up and jumped, startled when it started ringing again. Coughing to clear her throat and nerves, she swiped across the screen and answered it.

"Alex's phone, Notorious Nicky speaking, how may I service you?"

"Nicky! Is Alex there? I think she hung up, I've been calling."

"Ah, that would explain the flight of the conchords. She tore out of here a minute ago."

"Shit. Can you try to catch her? I'm at Bellevue. Jack had an accident. Nothing serious, just a few stitches, but I'm afraid she's going to give herself a heart attack before she gets here."

"Fuck," Nicky ran her hand up in her hair, scratching her head. "Yeah, I'll try. She ran out of here pretty fast though."

"Thanks, Nicky."

x

Alex had jumped in their SUV, not wanting to wait for a cab. She was regretting it now though, stuck in traffic a few blocks from the book store.

"Fuck this," she muttered to herself, pulling next to a red curb and getting out.

"Vause!"

Alex stilled, her hand pocketing the keys, and turned back to look at Nicky who was running to catch up to her, out of breath.

"I can't wait, Nick!"

"Piper said it's just stitches!"

"I don't care, I need to be there!"

Nicky grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back as she tried to run off again.

"You're gonna get towed, you're on the red."

Alex shook her off and tossed her the keys, "I have to go."

Nicky closed her mouth, she knew there was no point arguing. She could see the determination and fear on Alex's face.

"Go ahead, I'll take care of it. Just chill, she said it's not serious."

Alex scowled, "My kid's hurt. It's serious."

Nicky held her hands up and this time didn't protest when Alex ran off.

x

Piper jumped when the door flung open.

"Jack! Oh my god," Alex gasped seeing her son lying in the hospital bed, asleep with a large white bandage across his forehead.


End file.
